Starlight Melody
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: The lights start to dim, and the murmur of the audience dies down. There is no maestro entering the stage, no orchestra rising. Just a voice who announces: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Samantha Carter for A Night Under the Stars." Jack looks up. It's her. / Sam & Jack / She plays the cello. He's a baker / Extreme AU
1. Sweet Delivery

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope it's a good one for you and your loved ones. This is going to be a short multichapter (6-7 chapters) and I hope you will enjoy it. Huge thanks to my betas Aley and Allie They are amazing.

Reviews and feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

**Starlight Melody**

He is running late for the appointment, and for once it is not entirely his fault. Technically, if you look at it from the polluterpays principle. Technically it's the fault of this godforsaken snow and the blocked roads, and the van which slid into a car causing a massive jam on the main street to the Pike Peak Center to which he was supposed to deliver the cake… twenty or so minutes ago. Damn it, these people will never hire him ever again for anything. Not that he needs them to, because his business is doing well enough with the donuts and pastries and all, but his secret passion is cake. Being asked to make a big nice fancy-shmancy cake has been a nice challenge.

The delivery entrance to the backstage area of the auditorium is a slippery mess but Jack manages it the way he manages everything when it comes to work. A simple combination of attention to detail, steady hands and a little bit of luck. Except for one person leaning against the side of the stage door, discman in hand and headphones on their ears, the back area is completely deserted. Great. He hopes the trainee-guy will know what to do with the cake.

When he was first approached five days ago by a guy named Paul Davis on whether he would be able to make a cake for some kind of concert at the Center, he thought the man had been joking. Yes, he owned a bakery and yes _Homer's_ also sold some cakes next to donuts, bread and various other pastries, but the fanciest cake he was ever asked to make were sprinkled cupcakes for little Miranda Nolan's third birthday party. No one had ever requested him to make a… big cake. A _Congratulations on Your 25th Concert_ cake. People would usually go to _Abydos_, a confectionery owned by Radames and his brother Apophis Gould who are known to bring out the big guns when it comes to wedding, birthday and anniversary cakes. Lots of edible gold, and other knick-knacks usually graced their cakes while Jack tries to keep it plain, simple and all about the taste. So, when this guy had visited him in his shop a few days ago he'd been surprised but pleased they'd asked him to make the cake for whoever it was. It's close to Christmas - Christmas Eve actually - and he can use the money well. Hopefully this Davis guy will like it. A vanilla-blueberry cake with a pink champagne butter cream and self-made clef decorations out of dark Swiss chocolate.

For a moment he wonders whether he should have bothered to look up who was in town for the concert tonight. Listening to classical music while baking relaxes him, helps him to steady his hands and sometimes he even hums along. If anybody finds out, they will surely think he is a big old softie. Daniel knows, but Daniel does not count, because the doctor of archaeology, history and other blah-blah at the University of Colorado who for some reason managed to become one of Jack's very close friends, basically counts as inventory. He's been there from the day his store opened and comes in every morning for coffee and a cherry Danish, as well as during lunch break for whatever Jack's sandwich of the day is. Jack pulls up right next to the steps of the entrance and kills the engine.

Upon closer look, trainee-guy turns out to be a trainee-girl. He was confused for a moment by the short blonde hair and the big puffy dark coat which gives her a rather bulgy look, but the elfin face and clear blue eyes are a drop-dead giveaway. She seems to be humming along to the Christmas music she is listening to.

"Hiya. You work here or have you lost your caroling squadron?"

The woman looks over, curiosity at the newcomer written all over her face. She brushes the headphones back and pushes the discman into one of the rather large pockets on her side which swallows it whole.

"Sorry, sir?"

Great. One of those. Didn't even get his joke. Probably gets paid all day to stand around and do nothing. Jack takes a deep breath before he rounds the truck through three inches of snow and opens the passenger's door.

"Do you work here?" He repeats, a little annoyed. It's not her fault he is annoyed. To be fair, it's the weather, the traffic, the oven which broke earlier this morning and the fact he is late and does not know whether they still need the damn cake in the first place. _Be nice to her, Jack. We don't want the lady to think you're a Scrooge._

"You could say that," the woman smiles and makes her way down toward the truck. "Do you need help with anything?" At least she is helpful. Maybe she's not one of _those_.

"I could really use someone to repair my oven," he smirks, watching her face turn into a confused look, "but right now I think it's alright if you help me with the cake for the event here. I'm a bit late because of the weather and Mr. Davis here wanted this thing to be delivered a while ago. I don't even know if your shinding has started yet…"

She laughs and it's beautiful. God, up close she is pretty. _Really_ pretty. The woman steps closer to take a look at the cake and he is going to be damned because the smile she sends him when she spies the delicious treat could fuel his oven for the next decade.

"I didn't know there was going to be cake. That is really sweet of Paul and no, the _concert_ has not started yet. It's running a bit late as well because we were waiting for the cake to arrive."

Jack's face drops as he sees his $200 and reputation wash down the drain. Great. Just great, O'Neill. There is a giggle right next to him, a giggle which turns into a bubbling little laugh, ringing like jingle bells in his ears. He turns to look at the blonde next to him, eyebrow raised as he watches her whole body shake with laughter.

"I'm sorry," she chokes out. "It was just… your face. Sorry, I was just kidding."

"About the face or the cake?" Jack asks suspiciously although he is impressed how easily she got one over him. Not many people can throw him off so easily.

"The cake. Your facial expression was hilarious. They are waiting for the main act to finally come on stage and begin her concert." She steps aside so Jack can take out the big red box which contains the cake on a platter.

"Now why would she let the people wait?" Jack wonders aloud, surprised when the blonde answers.

"I think she was waiting for her dad to come and see her play, but he called a few minutes ago telling her he will not make it… again."

"That sucks... but at least there is cake." Jack is looking at her, the bubbling laughter from earlier washed away by a lingering sadness around her eyes but she smiles lightly at his joke. He is about to ask something, when the stage door bursts open and a very worried Paul Davis as well as a _huge_ dark-skinned guy dressed in all black step through.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing? We have been looking all over for you - oh! Mr. O'Neill, finally, the cake. Teal'c, will you please help Mr. O'Neill with the cake and for God's sake Sam, come inside. You're going to catch a cold in this weather."

_Sam_ \- it's nice to finally put a name to the face smiles apologetically and shrugs at Jack. Her hand fumbles a piece of paper out of her coat pocket and presses it into his hand. "It was very nice meeting you, Mr. O'Neill. I - uh - I got a spare ticket for the show tonight, so if you are not busy... Oh boy, I don't even know if you like classical music, or if you have time, I…"

"I'd love to see the show, Miss…?"

"Carter. No Miss, please."

"_Sam_!" Mr. Davis urges and the big guy is already there to take the cake off Jack.

"I think you should go, _Carter_," Jack muses, grinning when her eyes snatch up to his at the unfamiliar use of her name. "You said 'no Miss, please'." It's a stupid joke, but she laughs nonetheless and then she is gone.

Despite being late, Mr. Davis pays him the full price in cash and when he mentions the ticket, Paul rolls his eyes and lets him into the concert hall through one of the hidden side doors. Jack finds himself a little - okay, understatement - a lot underdressed when he compares his jeans, flannel shirt and green outdoor jacket to the ladies and gentlemen in their evening dresses, which is why he is glad his seat is on the aisle of the second row to the right hand side of the stage. Although his seat neighbor gives him an annoyed glance, Jack pretends not to notice. Instead, his eyes are glued to the stage.

There is a chair in the spotlight at the very front with a cello leaned against it. A complementary piano rests dipped into blue light further in the back of the stage. Interesting. Very interesting. He has expected a big orchestra or something, but not the simplicity of just two instruments.

The lights start to dim, and the murmur of the audience dies down. There is no maestro entering the stage, no orchestra rising. Just a voice who announces: _"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Samantha Carter for _A Night Under the Stars_."_

Polite applause fills the concert hall as Jack's eyes are expectantly drawn back to the cello on the stage. Samantha Carter? Now wait a minute… He almost lets out a loud laugh, when the woman who steps on stage is no other than the same blonde he was just talking to outside the building at the stage door. She looks different, dressed in a flowing turquoise gown which spreads perfectly wide as she sits down on the chair and spreads her legs in order to lean the cello against her inner left hand thigh. Her dress rides up, exposing two inches of a creamy ankle clad in a dark blue velvety heel.

Suddenly things start to make sense to Jack. The late start of the concert because the main act was missing, the blonde outside, the dad who did not show up and the spare ticket which he can now feel burning inside his pant pocket. It had been she all along.

Samantha gets into position; the applause dies down. Absolute silence fills the hall.

Oh. Oh crap. He just realized he has ruined the surprise cake. Jack's mind is running ten miles an hour. Every single thought is put to a stop though, when she finally starts to play just a tick tock later.

The longing sound of the cello fills the stage and his heart as a melody is played which he has never heard before. The light of the stage is solely on her while she plays, her fingers playing the strings on the fingerboard with such care and grace, while the neck of the instrument is resting against her shoulder. Her eyes are closed as she bows the cello, every bow like a floating touch with such incredible skill and precision. Jack does not dare to breathe.

She plays while the stage around her changes into the night sky with stars starting to light up and the milky way slowly shimmering through. It reminds him of a clear summer night in the mountains where the city lights do not disturb the beauty of the universe. The music carries him out there, to the stars, makes him feel warm and weightless, as if he is floating among them. At one point the piano starts playing along, supporting her play beautifully yet careful to not overshadow her. Not that this is possible. Samantha Carter and her cello are the only presence in the room. The way she moves, the way she plays. Jack is absolutely mesmerized and positively enchanted which is why he feels like it is just _wrong_ that the concert has to come to an end after a good seventy minutes.

The applause is overwhelming. The audience is waking up from the same trance Jack has found himself in, like waking up after a surreal journey to the moon and back to earth. He is one of the first to be standing as she rests her cello back against the chair and bows down to the audience. Her cheeks are slightly flushed now that people have started whooping as she steps forward once again.

Jack can't stop himself and whistles loudly which earns him a glare from his seat neighbor but also her attention. Sam smiles shyly at him, making Jack wonder what she is thinking, whether she knows she pulled a big number on him. Nevertheless, she was simply fantastic. The audience agrees, he agrees, and she should soak up every ounce of applause and appreciation for her work that she can get.

Mr. Davis brings out a bouquet of flowers and the applause picks back up. She leaves the stage with one last bow and multiple mumbles of thank you. Jack could swear he was the last person she looked at before she left the stage.

The concert hall begins to empty out, so Jack gets in line for the exit in order to get back to his car. As nice as it was, he still has to get home and be up early tomorrow for all the last-minute Boxing Day orders he has received over the past few days. His work here is done. He delivered the cake, got paid the full price as well as a free concert ticket as cherry on top.


	2. Sweet Talk

A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think about this chapter as well. I hope you all have a fun weekend!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sweet Talk

When he walks around the Pike Peak Centre to get back to the backstage area, Jack is surprised to find quite the little crowd waiting in the freezing weather, posters and little booklets clenched tightly in hands. He cracks a grin because for some reason seeing her fans makes him happy for her, that there are people who like her so much they don't care about the cold or snow but are peacefully waiting for her to come out and sign their merchandise. Speaking of. He should have checked the foyer of the auditorium for a CD of hers or something. Dang it.

Although it seems most of the fans are waiting quietly and patiently, the big security guy Jack saw earlier is standing in front of the stage door, blocking the entrance for a rather short man who is holding a big bouquet of flowers.

"But I am sure she wants to see me. She told me to drop by at her last concert in Albuquerque," the guy argues with the security man.

"She did not mention a private meeting to me, Mr. McKay," Big Guy answers. His eyes wander over toward Jack who is just about ready to get into his car.

"O'Neill!"

Jack stops at the call of his name and looks up, giving the man an informal salute in order to say goodbye. Surprisingly though, the security guard waves him over and ah, maybe they want to return the box to him. He completely forgot about that. After locking his car back up, Jack passes the group of fans who eye him curiously as he makes his way up the stairs to the stage door, where this McFly is still arguing with the security guard about whether he will let him go inside to see _Samantha_ or not. It does not seem like the security guard is paying attention, as his eyes are focused solely on Jack.

"Everything alright here?"

"Indeed. Samantha Carter would like to see you backstage." Woah. Him? What the…

"Who is this guy?!" McKay cries, visibly offended. "Why does he get to go inside?"

Jack just shrugs his shoulders and steps through the opened door, grabbing the bouquet McKay is holding. "Want me to give them to her, McFly?"

"No. Yes! It's Rodney Mc_Kay_ by the way and… tell Samantha…" Bang. The door falls shut behind him leaving nothing but hushed voices pervading from the outside. _Jeez. Some people_, Jack thought rolling his eyes.

He asks one of the people bustling around where Miss Carter's backstage room is but is instead directed toward the cafeteria one floor up, where crew and talent are having a little celebration in honor of Miss Carter's 25th tour concert. The thought of crashing their little party does not sit right with Jack, but the security guard would not have let him in if he would be a bother, right? Despite, all he is going to do is congratulate her on her playing, give her the flowers and be off again. Yeah, this sounds like a plan.

The cafeteria is small, literally just a bar and counter where a light buffet is displayed, as well as his cake which has already been cut into pieces. She is looking directly at him when he steps inside and damn, she is looking absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, still wearing the flowing turquoise dress and even better, her mega-watt smile which he hopes is just for him. If he wouldn't know any better, Jack O'Neill would say he is nervous. Damn, when did that happen? He cannot remember the last time he felt so insecure. He rubs his back and steps forward, glad to see she is excusing herself from the conversation she is having and walking directly toward him.

"Hi."

"Hi," she grins back. "I'm so glad Teal'c managed to catch you before you left. My bodyguard." Sam adds after catching his confused look. Of course. The big guy. He should have guessed as much.

"Are these for me?" Jack looks down at the bouquet he has completely forgotten about and hands it to her.

"Yes. No. I mean… there was a guy named McFly at the stage door demanding to see you and he… uh…"

"Ah, you must mean Rodney. Yeah, he's… everywhere," Sam smiles with a roll of her eyes. "He's sweet but a bit…"

"Annoying?" Jack suggests, making her laugh. Beautiful. He decides he has to make her laugh more often.

"I would have gone with _a_ _bit much_, but I think _annoying_ hits it on the head. Thank you though, for bringing the flowers in." She puts them on a table close by and points her head over to the buffet. "Would you like some cake? I met the guy who made it and it's _delicious_."

Now it is his turn to grin. How can he say no to an invite like this? Although Jack likes to bake and loves cake, he usually prefers not to eat his own as it reminds him of all the hard work and nerves he has put into it. For her, he will make an exception though.

They wander over to the buffet where she grabs him a plate and cuts him a moderately sized piece of the sweet sin he has created. Jack does not really know what he is doing here or why she has asked him back, but he is not the person to ask when there is free cake to indulge into.

Mr. Davis comes over and sings praises about Jack's cake as do a few others while he walks around with Samantha Carter, who introduces him to a few people before they sit down at one of the small tables. His piece is almost gone by the time she has grabbed a beer from behind the bar for him. He accepts it gratefully because champagne is really not his thing and washes down the sweetness in his mouth with a big gulp of Budweiser.

"I'm sorry for the confusion earlier. I really thought you were the intern or someone."

Sam grins and waves his apology aside. "Don't worry about it. Seeing the cake really lightened up my mood. Thanks for coming to the concert. After I gave you the ticket I wondered whether you'd even like classical music. I should not have made you feel obligated to come."

She seems a little nervous about the whole affair and he wonders why, whether her dad showed up after all and he was sitting in his seat.

"Uh - no. I like a bit of classical music now and then. I actually listen to it while baking." Whoops where had that come from? Yes, spill out your deepest darkest most embarrassing secret right in front of a stranger, Jack. She probably thinks you're a complete nutcase now. One look at her lit up face tells him his answer must have immensely pleased her though.

"Really? What do you listen to?" Sam leans forward, chin resting on her knuckles. The position kind of frames her face, making her look even more beautiful than she does already.

"Ah… this and that. My friend Daniel has gotten me a few CDs over the years and I never really bothered to check the titles in the back to be completely honest with you. Speaking of, your concert… You are very talented, _Carter_," he adds cheekily. There it is again, a giggle, and Jack starts to wonder when he has gotten into a competition with himself in regard to how many times he can make her laugh or giggle tonight.

They talk a little bit about everything and nothing. Jack tells her about _Homer's_ and his broken oven he has no idea how to fix while she gives him a little insight on a life on tour. It is her 25th concert for this Christmas and New Year's tour - on New Year's Eve she is scheduled to give a concert with the Chicago Symphony Orchestra - and she has sixteen more to go all around various cities in the U.S. until the beginning of February. The mentioning of Chicago makes him grin because his sister lives there and he was born & raised in a suburb of the Windy City. Sam was born in Del Rio, Texas, while her Air Force General dad was stationed there. She explains how they moved a lot, lived a couple of years near Frankfurt and six months near Zaragoza until her mother had enough and took her and her older brother back to the States. Jack feels for her, but he does not openly pity her. Things start falling into place though.

"So, your dad is stationed here?"

"Yeah. He's working at Cheyenne Mountain at the moment. When we did the schedule for the tour I was hoping he would, you know, come and see me play, but me choosing music over the career he had in mind for me has never sat well with him." She shrugs it off, but he suspects it bothers her more than she might want him to know. All he can think of is how he would give her father a piece of his mind for not supporting his daughter.

"But what could be more important than helping your daughter achieve her dreams?" Jack wonders aloud, taking another sip of his beer.

"Oh, dad was always aiming for the stars. He wanted me to become an astronaut and I did graduate university with a major in astrophysics and a minor in astronautical engineering. When I dropped out of a scholarship from NASA in favor of pursuing my musical dreams though, I became his greatest disappointment. It's just… I am good at it, but my heart was never in it. I tried to please him so much and while I like science, I just _love_ music more. Dad never understood, Mom always supported me though. She said I would find my way and I am proud to say I did."

Jack smiles at her, knowing exactly what she went through with her father since his youth and adolescence was practically the same thing in green. It is hard to always try to please someone and just never get credit for anything you achieved while doing so.

"Your mom must be very proud of you."

"I like to think she would be." Her smile is sad but honest as she says these words and Jack wants to hit himself for his comment. He does not need to ask further because the pain in her face is as plain as day. Mr. Davis interrupting them is a welcome distraction from the heavy topics their conversation has turned to, so Jack thanks the man once again to have been given the opportunity to bake the cake for the occasion and if they are ever back in the area to not hesitate and hit him right up. The information that they will be back in Denver for the closing concert, is safely stored away in the back of his mind to be considered later. Jack wonders whether the pick for the location is another attempt at getting her father to come see her show but he does not ask.

Sam is reminded Paul has a flight to catch tomorrow morning which is why he is going to turn in now. He wishes them a good night and merry Christmas before he pats Sam's shoulder and leaves them to it.

When Jack and Sam look around, they find the cafeteria positively deserted except for Teal'c who is discreetly standing next to the doorway nodding to those who leave and checking those who come back in. The bodyguard's eyes drift over to the couple in the corner from time to time but never linger for more than a moment. While the presence of the bodyguard does not make Jack feel uncomfortable, he wonders why exactly Sam needs one. Yes, he has seen the little crowd in front of the stage door, and he has met the McKable-guy but none of them have seen overly obsessive. Nevertheless, it is not his place to ask and if Sam feels it necessary to have a bodyguard present, he is the last person to tell her what she does or doesn't need.

Sam seems to catch his train of thought as she follows Jack's stare toward Teal'c. "It's just for the days of the performances. Paul thinks having a bodyguard present when I arrive and leave the venues has a more deterrent impact on people and fans. Teal'c is off tomorrow although I think I would like to ask him to come to dinner with my father in the evening for protection."

Jack's eyes widen and his demeanor grows tense at her words. What the…

"Protection for my dad, Jack. Not me. I have quite a few bones to pick with dad - if he even shows up - and it usually gets quite ugly," she explains sounding far too casual for his liking.

"I could come." Woah. Hold your horses O'Neill where did that one come from? Sam eyes him, equally surprised but does not say anything, just smiles. Instead, she bumps one fist onto the table and gets up. Jack wonders whether he has ruined it all when she stretches her shoulders and back, her posture becoming all determined.

"I could use another drink. What about you? Know any good bars around here?"

"Ya sure betcha." Call this a turn of events if you've ever seen one. He does not want the evening to end and seemingly neither does she.

"Great. Give me ten minutes to change and grab my stuff and let's get out of here."


	3. Sweet Shots

A/N: Hi there! A big thanks for your reviews.  
This chapter was inspired by a prompt from the SJ-Shipmas 2019 and the original thing I had in mind when writing the story. Due to corcumstance I am only able to post it now, so sadly it cannot be a part of Shipmas anymore. I still hope you enjoy it though.  
The next few chapters might take a little longer now because I have nothing left that's pre-written.  
Please let me know what you think. Reviews are always very much appreciated and keep me inspired.  
Big thanks to my betas Alex and Allie.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sweet Shots**

It takes Sam less than ten minutes to change and come back. Instead of her flowy dress she is now clad in stone washed jeans and a comfortable looking red turtleneck sweater which hugs her in just the right places. Damn. She looks just as good in her casual wear as in her evening gown. The puffy coat Jack remembers from earlier is slung over her arm while the other one carries a black duffle bag which probably contains her dress. Her make-up is still on and she must have tousled her hair in the mirror a bit to get rid of the hairspray because it looks fluffier now than before. She is grinning at him and points toward the exit with her head silently asking him if he is ready to go. Jack does not need to be asked twice.

If Teal'c dislikes her decision to go with Jack, he does not say so. He merely asks whether she wants him to accompany them, which Sam politely declines. Instead, he bows his head and steps a side with a polite: "As you wish, Miss Carter."

When they step out into the cold, the back lot is practically deserted except for one shivering figure at the end of the steps. The man's head pops up at the bang of the stage door falling shut and an excited grin spreads over his face when he spies Sam.

"Samantha!"

Jack recognizes the man as the McKenzie guy from after the concert and shots a quick glance at his watch. He has been standing out there in the cold for over two hours waiting for Sam to come out. Sam does not seem bothered by her fan at all and passes Jack to meet the man halfway on the steps.

"Hello Rodney. It's good to see you. Thank you for waiting. How are you doing?"

McKay speaks so fast Jack has trouble following as his words tumble over and over themselves as they come out of his mouth. He clearly adores Sam, her talent and art the way he gushes about her show tonight and how pretty she looked. After shooting Jack a rather pissed look he asks for the flowers as well and Jack is surprised how she thanks him but explains to him she can't take them home as she is leaving for her next tour stop early in the morning. It's a lie but it runs so smoothly out of her mouth Jack would have believed it would he not know better.

Rodney asks her to sign a few things and take a picture. He holds her a bit too close for Jack's taste, but she does not seem to mind while Jack is asked to take the picture. The guy is rather annoying and for a moment Jack considers keeping his finger on the flash to accidentally ruin the picture, but it is not his place to sabotage this fan's whatever-ship he has with Sam, so he tries to take a decent picture before he hands the camera back toward the guy.

"I'm very sorry Rodney, but we have got to go. It was good to see you. Merry Christmas."

They step down the stairs to Jack's truck and he holds the door open for her while he throws her duffle bag on the middle seat between them. McKay eyes them critically before he calls out for Sam to wait. Now Jack really gets annoyed. That guy had his moment, his picture, his signatures and even a _hug_ so why can't he go and let her be for crying out loud?

"Samantha, I know it's none of my business…"

"Then keep out of it," Jack mumbles annoyed, so loud McPainInTheNeck can hear him.

"I'm not talking to you, _Sir_, who are you anyway?"

"He's my…" Sam starts but Jack has already started the car.

"New supplier. Goodbye, McFly!"

"It's Mc_Kay_!" Rodney cries but Jack just chuckles and turns the car around. For a moment he wonders whether he was a tad too rude but by the way Sam is grinning she clearly enjoyed the exchange.

"New supplier?"

"What?" Jack shrugs, "He doesn't know I'm supplying you with _cake _of all things, does he?"

"Poor Rodney. I bet he is going to be waiting at the airport all day tomorrow just waiting for me to check in. I'm glad he has no idea about any of my other plans."

"He waits for you at the _airport?!" _Jack wonders, his mind playing out some quite weird scenarios. "Why would anyone do that?"

Sam shrugs. She seems less bothered than he does about the fact this obsessive guy follows her around all the time. "He's harmless. Teal'c had his company run a background check on him. As long as he gets his picture and a hug he is fine. As weird as it sounds, I am glad for every fan I have Jack, and as long as he is polite and does not bother me at the hotel or follow me around outside of the tour, I can live with it."

Jack wants to argue but thinks better of it. If she is okay with the way things are he has no right to tell her what to do or how to handle her fans. He wonders if McKenzie is comparable to some of his regulars at _Homer's_. As annoying as some of them might be, Jack treats them kindly because they keep his business running.

-SJSJSSJ-

They arrive at _O'Malley's_ within the next ten minutes. Due to the snow there is barely any traffic out on the streets and the people have probably turned in for Christmas Eve as many of them will be up early on Christmas morning. This may also be the reason why _O'Malley's_ is more quiet than usual and except for a few figures at the bar, the rest of the place seems deserted.

Sam heads right for the pool table while Jack picks up a beer and a coke from the bar. He has already had one and does not risk wanting to drink more, not when he is out and about with the car in this weather. After tipping the barkeeper generously - it's Christmas after all - he heads over to the pool table where Sam is already readying the billiard balls for a game. She accepts the beer from him and they click glasses before she puts it back down and picks up the cue.

"You play?"

For a second he wonders whether he should lie about it, but there is no need to with her. "A couple of evenings per week actually."

"Cool. Show me what you got, Jack." Sam grins and he raises an eyebrow at her bold challenge.

"I'm not the kind of man to let a woman win," he states. "That would be a cliché and I don't like those."

Sam leans forward on her cue and hands him the white cue ball. Her interest is piqued now and a flutter of _something_ runs through Jack's stomach. Every time he thinks he's got her figured out, she surprises him.

"What kind of man are you, Jack O'Neill?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

God she is so hot, when she catches her lower lip between her teeth, he decides. No, correct that, Samantha Carter is hot doing _anything_ but especially when she bites her lip. The room feels hotter all of a sudden and Jack wonders whether the one beer has already taken a toll on him or whether it is just her presence. He feels good. Their flirty banter makes him feel extremely good and it has been a long time since a woman, well, since _anyone _has managed to get under his skin like she does.

Sam does not shy away from a challenge, does not shy away from him. Instead, she pulls out a fifty and puts it on the side of the pool table. The stakes just got raised. Jack grins and meets her stake with a fifty of his own before he places the cue ball on the table.

"Ladies first?"

"Now that would be a cliché, wouldn't it?" Sam teases. "And you have made clear how you feel about those. Go ahead. I'll catch up."

Jack shrugs and takes the first shot. He is ready. What he is not quite ready for though, as the game progresses, is to get his behind kicked by none other than Samantha-I-can-handle-any-stick-well-Carter. One ball after the other finds its hole, making Jack wonder where the hell she learned to play like that. He can't even complain because the way she leans over the table, deliberately putting her assets right in front of him makes his insides squirm with something he has not felt in a very long time. Jack enjoys the triumphant looks she shoots over as much as the way the tip of her tongue peeks out when she is thinking particularly hard about the angle of a shot. Although he does not hold back, it is soon clear who will be the winner of this game. Jack may be good and should not have gone easy with the first three shots, but Sam is simply brilliant.

The black eight rolls into the corner hole right where he's standing and Sam grabs for her bottle of beer. She needs to stop this because his mind is going to places which are very, very inappropriate, especially for a woman he has basically just met a couple of hours ago. It doesn't feel like it though, it feels like he has known her for ages. Sam has an easiness around her not many people do and he is craving it, craving her smile, her laugh, her grin like it is the most precious thing in the world. He cannot even be mad about losing the game and her tucking his fifty dollars into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Rematch?" Sam asks, this time sipping from his coke instead of the beer he bought her. "Loser buys the next round?"

"Ya sure betcha. Where the heck have you learned to play like this?"

"It's Physics 1-0-1 and a little bit of Math," Sam replies, taking the chalk to freshen up the tip of her cue. It's more for show than actual help with her shots but weirdly she enjoys the satisfying feeling of the way the dent in the chalk rubs over the tip of the cue.

"No kidding," Jack muses. "Shall I go open up a tab?"

Sam's eyes fall to the clock on the wall. Despite the time with Jack flying by, it is quite late, and she does need to sleep at some point. He watches her consider the clock, then the pool table, then him.

"How about we make it best out of three? Let's consider this the test round."

"Ah. Assessing the weaknesses of the enemy," Jack grins before taking a sip from _her _beer. Two can play this game after all.

"I'd call it a simple reconnaissance mission of the enemy's terrain," Sam muses, taking back the beer from him. She is looking right at him and she is standing close, very close to his body.

"And what would the next step be?"

"Seize initiative?"

Well who is he to stop her? Jack steps aside, giving her the opportunity to take the first shot. This time she takes it.

Watching her walk around the pool table assessing and processing the information about the location of the balls as well as her silent calculation of just the right angle and strength of the shot is an absolute marvel. He realizes he is way too distracted by her, making him wonder whether that's one of her tactics in the game. Jack barely gets two shots in when she sinks the black eight and makes a little satisfied and triumphant noise about her first win.

_Pull yourself together, O'Neill! _She is good, very good indeed but two can play this game. So, when the next round starts, Jack does not mind playing dirty. He tries to be distracting, tries to make some stupid jokes and damn it, it works. She's missed two shots already because she had to laugh. The second beer he got her in between games is doing its job as well. No, he is not trying to get her drunk, just trying to disturb her focus and make her loosen up a bit more already. Furthermore, he engages her into silly talk and playful banter up until the point where she accidentally sinks one of his color and curses in a manner which would make half the men in the room blush.

"I know what you're doing, Jack," she tells him, her eyes filled with a sparkle and her lips drawn into a knowing smirk.

"As long as it's working… Sam." There is no need to deny what he's been playing at and thus it is no surprise to both of them when he wins with her having three more balls on the table.

They take a little break and sip at their drinks, watching how one customer after the other staggers out of the bar and the bar keeper slowly starts to clean up for the night. It's past twelve and they need to finish up their game. As much as he does not want this night to end, he has got an early start in the morning with his bakery after all.

"I think we should raise the stakes," Sam proposes.

"What were you thinking?" He has got a few ideas but waits for her suggestion as neither of them seem appropriate for Christmas Eve of all nights.

"How about… The loser owes the winner a kiss."

Bless her. God, bless her. He could kiss her right now. No matter who wins, it seems like an absolute win-win situation to him.

"The game is on."

-SJSJSJSJ-

It's the worst game he has _ever_ played. While Sam misses half her shots on purpose, Jack is not even trying to pretend he wants to win this game. He is way too distracted by her movements to be minding the progress of the game. So, in the end when the bar keeper has cleared his throat for the fourth time, she takes pity on him and sinks the remaining two balls plus the eight in three swift moves.

"Oh, look. I lost. Such a shame," Jack states not even trying to act upset about it. Sam sees right through him and laughs, drowns the last bit of her beer and shrugs her coat on.

"I think we should call it a night."

And what a night it has been. Not what he'd expected when he'd loaded the cake into his car earlier this evening, but the outcome is more than he ever could have hoped for, which is why Jack does not ask about her claiming her win right away. Yes, he might have been a bit disappointed, but it's up to her to determine the time and place and he is going to be a gentleman about it.

Her hotel it turns out, is not far down the road from Pikes Peak Centre and belongs to the city's fancier ones. It means a lot to Jack that she seems to trust him with her location for the duration of her stay but then, she's taken a chance on him the moment she gave him the concert ticket. He feels honored, proud she puts this much faith into him, and it is here and now that he decides no matter what comes next, she has won more than a lifelong admirer of herself and her art tonight.

The car stops just in front of the hotel's main entrance and he gets out to see her off. Sam does not wait for him to open her door, she does not need this kind of attention, but she does want to say goodbye face to face and not with an empty seat and a duffle bag between them.

Jack steps close to her, a bit nervous now that the night has come to an end. He has never been a man of many words but tonight he has probably made a record somewhere. Right now, he still has no clue what to say to her though. He sighs.

"So..."

"So…" Her voice is merely a whisper and he does not know what to do, whether to hug her, to shake her hand or to kiss her absolutely senseless because she is the most wonderful woman he has ever met. It's up to her though.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Jack. I… I think this is the best Christmas Eve I have had in a very long time."

"This is goodbye then, huh?"

"Well… There _is_ one more thing." She looks up to the ceiling of the hotel entrance where a giant piece of mistletoe is positioned right above them. A grin crawls over her face as she takes a step closer while he is still staring overhead. This woman can't be serious, can she? It's like she god damn well planned this.

"Is our first kiss really going to be under the mistletoe?" Jack asks disbelievingly.

"Too cliché for you?" Sam counters. She seems genuinely nervous and she should be. This is as cliché as things can get but luckily Jack cares less about cliché right now rather than the opportunity to show her just how much exactly this evening has meant to him. The loser has to pay up after all.

So, he looks down into the most magnificent pools of blue which slowly drop closed and catches her lips with his. She tastes like beer mixed with a sweet remainder of his cake and damn it; this is the best thing that has happened to him in a long while. Jack sucks at her lower lip and she opens up to him willingly, her arms find their way around his neck as the duffle bag drops onto the carpet underneath them.

A noise, a little moan escapes her throat, making him go crazy. How can she be so wonderful, talented and smart and funny and such an amazing kisser all at the same time? Her tongue is sweet and demanding more. Jack does not need to be asked twice and kisses her like his life depends on it.

Moments later they break apart, both breathing heavily. His forehead is resting against hers while her eyes remain closed. Sam's face is completely flushed from the heat of the kiss combined with the cold from the outside. He kisses her once more, this time sweet, lingering and filled with a hint of goodbye.

Neither of them says it since they both know. Therefore, it does not surprise him when she releases her hands around his neck and picks up her duffel bag. She takes a step back and takes a deep breath, shooting him a shy but brilliant smile before she goes inside. If he would have lingered just a moment longer before he got back into his car, Jack would have seen her turn back around to him.

Sam watches him leave. Disappointment does not come. Instead, she steps into the elevator: Humming.


	4. Sweet Visit

A/N: Hi you guys! I hope you're all safe & healthy. Sorry it took so long to update.

Huge thanks for all your sweet comments. I really appreciate when you take the time to review and it keeps my spirit up.

Bit thanks also to my wonderful beta waterbaby

I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Sweet Visit**

It's during moments like this Jack wonders if the whole Build-Your-Own-Business thing had really been such a good idea, considering the sheer amount of work and hours he has to put into _Homer's_. Getting up at four AM almost every morning to put the croissants and other pastries in the oven and frying the donuts is starting to take a toll on him. Maybe he should get another student to help him out. So far, there is only Cassie, his neighbor's daughter, but she is _good _at what she does, he can count on her. She's been telling him forever to hire someone else so he can take at least one day per week off instead of working through.

There are a couple of weeks he takes off and closes his business during the year, especially when the students at the UoC and the Academy are on leave. These students are his main customers after all, come in for coffee and donuts or cookies in the morning and for sandwiches during lunch. During the two or three weeks he takes off, he usually goes up to his secluded cabin by the lake in Minnesota for fishing. Those weeks consist of beer and steak. No baked good will come anywhere near him.

However December and the Christmas holidays are the busiest time of his year. All of a sudden _everyone_ wants donuts. The pretty ones, preferably wrapped in a decorative box to give away as a present and while it's too much kitsch for him, it's good for business. Most people will come by later and pick their orders up. There are a couple of other orders as well - ones he won't be able to deliver on his way home if he does not get his stupid oven working again.

By now it's almost nine and he feels like he has taken the whole damn thing apart and back together once without being able to find the problem. Stupid thing. Stupid, stupid thing! If he can't get the cookie and pie orders done he will have many angry customers, and he will also have to cancel on the Christmas lunch Cassie invited him to a couple of days ago. If he does that not only Cassie, but also her mother Janet are going to kill him.

Jack is so engrossed in the manual that he does not hear the knocking on the front door of the bakery. Neither does he hear the bell announcing someone entering the bakery because in the hurry he was in this morning he completely forgot to lock it properly.

He is fully concentrated, his upper body is half stuck inside the opening, trying to screw something loose in the back of the gadget when an unexpected "Hello?" scares the living hell out of him. He bumps his head on the top of the oven, curses, and turns around to see what kind of idiot dares to interrupt him, when his eyes fall onto a very familiar blue-eyed face with ruffled blonde hair. She is wearing light stone-washed jeans with a regular dark blue sweater which he swears makes her eyes pop even brighter.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

The blonde seems more than nervous, her hands clutching her black winter coat against her chest.

"Hi. Jack. Uh… I wanted to… the door was open and last night you said you'd be here… I'm sorry. I should've called ahead. This was a stupid idea, I - I should go." Like a deer caught in the headlights she turns around and heads for the exit as Jack is finally, _finally_ able to shake off his stupor and dash after her.

"Woah. Woah! Sam, wait!" He catches her arm just before she has made her way around the counter and lets go immediately when she flinches. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude back there, I was just very surprised to see you here. As in positively surprised because I thought that…"

"Hm?"

"Well because I thought that after last night you might not want to see me again."

She gives him the most confused look he has ever seen and damnit O'Neill, why do you always have to put your foot in your mouth?! How about a _Good morning Sam, what a surprise to see you. Would you like some coffee? A donut? Have a seat. _

"So let me get this straight," Sam states, the deep wrinkle on her forehead clearly showing how hard she was thinking to make sense of the situation. "We had an incredibly good evening, I kicked your ass at pool, you gave me one of the most mind blowing kisses I have ever experienced and that makes you think I never want to see you again? Holy Hannah. I must have been really, really bad."

Did she just - Now wait a minute. "What?! No! No, Sam, you are an amazing kisser. That kiss was absolutely fantastic, like it's on my top ten list of…"

"You have a _list?_" Sam asks incredulously but not able to hide the twinkle in her eye.

"No? Isn't that… That's what you say when… Oh. Ha, ha, you think you're very funny don't you?"

And yes, she does think it is very funny because she is currently holding her stomach, not being able to contain her laughter. Jack rolls his eyes and steps past her to lock the bakery's door properly so no one can come in to disturb them. She is still giggling as he takes her coat off her and puts it over one of the few chairs he has inside his bakery. For a moment, he wonders if she would mind him shutting her up with a kiss, but then he realizes he does not know her well enough to do that yet. It would also indicate last night meant something more to her than just a casual acquaintance with a mere stranger.

"Just to get all misunderstandings out of the way - I am very glad to see you again, Sam."

Sam's cheeks blush into a light pink as she looks at him, admitting that she is glad to see him, too.

"Now, welcome to _Homer's. _Would you like the ten-cent tour?"

"I'd love to."

Jack proudly presents his bakery to her. He begins to explain how every pastry and donut has its designated place in the display and how a normal day in here looks like for him. When he sees her eyeing the coffee machine in the corner, he turns it on and demonstrates its use to her, earning a grin when she receives a freshly brewed cup of steaming hot coffee. She drinks her coffee black, something which surprises him quite a bit. Second stop of the tour is the kitchen in the back where he introduces her to all the gadgets, the way he prepares the different doughs and decorations for doughnuts, cakes and cupcakes. Sam grins at all the different colored sprinkles and points out which kind of doughnut she likes best - the ones with a blueberry jam filling. Lastly, Jack points at the oven which is still in need of repair.

"I don't know what is wrong with it. I've taken it apart and back together but I just can't find out what's wrong with it."

Sam, who had listened intently to his explanation, stepped closer to the broken oven and eyed it closely. "I could take a look at it if you'd like me to?"

Although Jack wonders why she of all people would be able to fix it, a silent bell rings in the back of his head about her mentioning something about a minor in astronautical engineering last night. Well, a bakery oven is not a rocket but he's the last person to stop her.

"How about if you fix Big Bertha over there, you get free donuts for the rest of your life?"

The million-dollar grin he receives is all the answer that he needs. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Great. So while you work on the oven I'll get started on the donuts. If you need more coffee, just give me a shout, okay?"

"Sure," Sam answers with half her upper body already hidden inside the oven. Jack grins at her, until he realizes her position gives him the perfect excuse to look at her gorgeous jeans-clad behind. Yup. Even if she doesn't get to fix it, this view will have been worth the effort.

Jack turns the radio on before he begins working on cutting the dough he got from the fridge, where he let it rise overnight into the classic donut shape. Over the years he has found his donuts to be a lot tastier and fluffier when he lets the dough rise overnight in the fridge because the yeast has more time to do its work. While he waits for the donuts to rise for 20 more minutes in the warm kitchen, he gets the oil to heat up in the large frying pan. With a thermostat, Jack checks the temperature of the oil until it has reached the exact amount of degrees he needs. The first donuts make it into the pan, filling the kitchen with a sweet smell.

His eyes constantly wander over to Sam who is still working on the oven. She has taken it completely apart now and is cleaning a few parts with an old cloth he's given her. Although they have done a little bit of small-talk, she seems so engrossed in her work, so Jack does not want to disturb her. Instead, he occasionally watches her for a couple of moments before returning to his work. She looks quite cute, with a little grease smear on her forehead where she wiped the sweat away. The tip of her tongue is sticking out, her hair is dishevelled. God, he really wants to kiss her right now.

Suddenly, she looks up, her eyes meeting his. He smiles at her and she smiles back before she points toward the frying pan behind him from which a slightly burnt smell is emanating.

"Oh crap!" Jack fishes the slightly burnt donuts out of the pan and throws them right out into the bin. He feels caught but Sam just laughs. _Focus, O'Neill. Focus!_

He keeps sneaking glances at her and is caught off guard when she suddenly sheds her shirt for a sweet little black tank-top number. How is he supposed to concentrate on donuts when she does things like this? Working with her in the room is distracting and distraction is not good for business. Nonetheless, he wouldn't change her presence here for anything in the world.

"I think I found the problem!" Sam suddenly calls out and darn, she looks so happy and cute sitting down there on the floor, smiling and holding out a small metal thingy.

"No way. What was it?"

"I think one of the heating elements is broken and I found a cable which was connected to the wrong outlet. If you have an old electric kettle or a fryer I think I can fix it." She gets up and holds an oven part out to him which he is sure he has missed the first time around.

"You're a genius. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Her grin reaches almost up to her ears now as she shakes her head. "Only when it comes to my music."

"Well I'd say you're pretty good with my doohickeys here as well. Over there in the back is all my old stuff which I was meaning to throw out ages ago. Why don't you check it out? See if you can find anything?"

"Aye, Sir!" She laughs, mockingly saluting at him with two fingers. Oh if she only knew. Jack looks after her before she vanishes in the pantry and focuses back on his donuts. He is almost done, this is the last batch.

While Jack starts on mixing his cream filling, he simultaneously gets the strawberry jam ready for the injection. It's his grandmother's recipe and one reason why the students _love_ his donuts. He makes all the jam himself and nobody, not even Cassie who sometimes helps him out knows how to make it. Would Sam like it? She said her favorite is blueberry but he's never tried that before. There's only one way to find out.

Jack checks the texture of the cream filling one last time before he takes one of the donuts and slips it over the iron needle which injects the donut with the jam. It's filled in a matter of seconds and afterwards surged in a vanilla sugar bath. That's it. That's the donut.

Grinning, Jack places it on a plate before he starts filling up the others, waiting for Sam to come back. It takes her a while before she pops back into the kitchen, various appliance parts in her arms. She eyes the donuts from the side but walks on toward the oven to drop the parts in front of it.

"I think I found something I can fix it with. You might want to have someone from the company over to get the proper spare parts though."

"Thanks, Sam. Donut?"

"Nope, not until I get this thing here fixed. I wouldn't want to spoil my success in advance." She drops back onto the floor as Jack shakes his head. It seems like sometimes she takes things too literal. Nonetheless, he admires her for her dedication and if he's honest, with her fixing the oven back up he can get a headstart with the pie crusts.

About an hour later a cheerful "Eureka!" echoes through the kitchen. Sam calls him over and points at the oven, telling him to do the honors. Jack raises an eyebrow but complies, turning the knobs to the suitable temperature. The light goes on, the fan starts turning and the oven heats up.

"You did it!" He exclaims, scooping her up by the waist and twirling her around the kitchen. "I can't believe you saved my old sorry ass!"

They're laughing now and he lets her down, stumbling a little into the prepping table. "You Sam Carter, are my personal Christmas miracle."

Sam grins up at him, her hands still resting on his shoulders. For a second it looks as if she wants to kiss him but she takes a step back, lower lip caught between her teeth. She tells him it was nothing but he disagrees. Without her he would have had a huge problem on his hands as well as three dozen angry customers breathing down his neck.

"I could use a donut now though," she says cheekily, plopping down on a high chair next to a little high table in the corner.

"Donuts and coffee coming right over." Jack takes the plate with the donut he's prepped just for her and brings it right over alongside two hot steaming cups of coffee.

The first bite she takes from the donut is careful and cherishing. Her facial features explore in pure bliss as a little moan escapes her throat. Jack could watch her eat donuts all day. Yes, he is sure he has never seen anyone take a bite out of one of his donuts looking as hot as Sam Carter does right now. If she moans one more time he's sure she only does it because she intends to kill him.

"Jack. This is the best donut I've ever had. The filling! This jam! Holy Hannah!" Sam takes another bite and her eyes close once again. "Incredible. And I get a lifetime supply for free?"

"Anytime you want." There is a tiny spot of jelly on the corner of her mouth and he has to restrain himself from wiping it away with his thumb. Jack gestures to his own face, pretending to wipe a spot away, but all he's met with is big, innocent blue eyes until it dawns on her. The tips of Sam's ears turn pink as she swipes the jam away with the back of her hand and mumbles a quiet 'thanks'.

Jack shakes his head a little, laughing. She really is one of a kind. Her coming by this morning is the best Christmas surprise he could have ever wished for. Nevertheless, as much as he likes sitting here with her, he needs to get his orders ready.

"Do you want to stay or…?"

"I'd love to help if you let me. I've got a couple of hours until I need to meet my dad at the restaurant. Also, I think I should have a shower before I go otherwise he'll have a heart attack. So. How can I help?"

And this is how Jack learns Sam is one of those people who could call themselves multitalented. Usually he doesn't want help, doesn't really need it because people keep standing in his way and don't do the things exactly like he would do them. Sam is different though. She's a quick study, very precise and thorough in what she does. He teaches her how to ice the donuts and portionize the cookies. He shows her how to make the pie crust and the filling, although she keeps sneaking bites. The best part about her being there is how time flies.

It's almost noon when he puts the last batch of Christmas tree shaped cookies into the oven just as Sam has finished packing and handing out another order to one of the customers who dropped by when her phone starts ringing. She excuses herself for a moment and walks outside to the front of the shop where it's a little more quiet.

Jack can see her through the big windows, sees how she shivers - and what, is she crazy to go out there with basically just a thin t-shirt? She doesn't look too happy with her arm clung around her middle. Nope, she seems rather annoyed, maybe even angry. Now she starts gesturing, her left hand roams through her hair and it seems like she really, really wants to kick something - or someone. Just after she hangs up, Sam takes a deep breath as her shoulders slump down in defeat.

She steps back inside and meets Jack's gaze. He's not sure what he's supposed to do, has never been good at this whole 'feelings' stuff. But he doesn't have to because before he manages to speak, Sam slumps down on one of the barstools in the corner.

"He's not coming."

Jack walks over to stand half beside her. She leans back against him so it just feels natural to wrap his arms around her. He doesn't ask who she's talking about because he remembers this look from last night.

"I knew he was going to cancel. I just knew, but… Still, I hoped…At least he called ahead and didn't leave me waiting at the restaurant."

"Did he say why?"

"No. It's classified. That's all I ever get out of him." She closes her eyes and lays a hand on his arm. Jack scoots closer, tightening his hug because it feels just… right.

"I can imagine how frustrating that must be. But if it's really classified I'm sure he does it to protect you."

"Please don't come to his defense now, Jack. He didn't come last night and he won't come today. I don't know why I even bother trying. I did the concert here just for him, so he would come, but instead there is literally a mountain between us!"

He presses a kiss to the side of her head and she lets him. Damn, he really wishes he could help her but he's sworn to leave that life behind him. Yes, he could call Charlie Kowalsky who he knows is nowadays working at the mountain, but Charlie is a Major and telling a General to take this damn stick out of his ass to come visit his daughter borders on insubordination.

"Do you - uh… Do you want to come to my neighbor's Christmas lunch with me instead?"

Sam turns around to him, staring for a second. The little wrinkle forming between her eyebrows is cute and when she looks at him with this adorable look of confusion all he wants is to kiss her.

"What's for dessert?" she finally asks, a slight smirk forming on her lips now.

His mouth goes dry.

You?


	5. Sweet Goodbye

A/N: Hi folks,  
thanks so much for sticking with this story despite our own seasons approaching summer. I hope you're all safe & healthy and I also hope this will cheer some of you, who are stuck in lockdown, up.  
Big, big thanks goes out to the reviewers of the last chapter and those of you who left a kudos. Feedback is much, much appreciated. My dms on Twitter are always open for prompts as well, in case you have one.  
Huge thanks also to my wonderful beta Alex, who is recently being bombarded with work from me.  
I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Sweet Goodbye

They manage to lock up _Homer_'s at 2pm and make their way over to his truck in order to deliver the rest of the orders on the way to Jack's house. At the prospect of dinner with Jack's neighbors, Sam's mood had visibly lightened. She bombards him with questions about who is coming, if he's really sure it's not a bother and so on, and so on. He finds out Sam is a babbler and while her babble is endearing, it drives him a little crazy at the same time. At one point, she seems quite bothered about the fact she doesn't have a gift to bring for dinner, however Jack assures her it is fine.

"Just give them concert tickets for your closing gig in Denver and they'll be alright."

"Jack. From what I gathered, Cassie is a teenager and she's more into the Backstreet Boys and Jesse McCartney than a boring cellist like me," Sam counters with a roll of her eyes.

"Well if she doesn't want to go, I can go." Jack throws her a quick smirk before his eyes wander back to the road in front of him.

"Does that mean you want tickets for the closing concert in Denver in February?"

"Actually I do. Thanks for offering." Sam just laughs and swats against his thigh.

They stop in his driveway about an hour later. When he turns off the engine, Jack realizes he cannot remember the last time he's had anyone other than Daniel over at his place. Shit. His kitchen is a mess, his living-room is filled with empty beer bottles and his bedroom hasn't had any fresh air in… a year? Usually he is not the kind of guy to bother about this, but he doesn't want Sam to think he's a complete mess.

"It's - uh. I didn't know you were coming, so…" he starts but doesn't quite finish when Sam laughs.

"Jack. I've been to a few men's caves before and I have a younger brother. There are few things left to really shock me. Come on. I'd like to wash up a little before we go over, maybe shower - and please call ahead and ask your neighbor if it's really okay that I'm coming."

"I'm sure it's…"

"Jack. Please?"

Who is he to tell her 'no', when she's looking at him like this. God, she's going to be the death of him. He opens the door and leads her inside the hallway and down to the living-room area which is surprisingly... clean. It didn't look like this when he left this morning, nope, someone must have… His eyes wander over to the kitchen where Daniel is just wiping the table. The younger man looks up and waves before he dumps the cleaning rag in the sink and dries his hands on a tea towel. He's wearing an ugly red Christmas sweater saying "Single and ready to jingle."

"Merry Christmas, Jack - oh. You brought a guest. Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson." Daniel holds his hand out to Sam, greeting her with eyes full of interest.

Sam smiles while shaking his hand, telling him it's nice to meet him. Jack watches the exchange with interest, for once glad Daniel didn't insist on awkward introductions. He wouldn't have known how to introduce her anyway. Acquaintance? Customer? Friend? Potential… _Don't even go there, O'Neill!_ Daniel has already enveloped Sam into a conversation about their work and how Jack and she met. If he's surprised at the timing, he doesn't let it show. One thing is clear to Jack though, he owes Daniel for taking out the trash.

While he doesn't like people going through his stuff, his friend cleaning up the bottles and leftovers from his kitchen and living room could have never been timed better. He walks up to the kitchen to grab three beers which they drink as they settle around his living room. Daniel takes the single chair while Sam sits down next to him on the couch.

She acts quite comfortable around Daniel and his questions, however her guard seems to be up. She listens intently to what he has to say and sounds quite eloquent in her answers. There are subtle differences in the way she speaks to Jack himself: A little less reserved, a little less stiff. Interesting. Wait. When did he start noticing this stuff?

They sit there for about half an hour in which he mostly listens to Daniel and Sam talking, saving some of the information she reveals back for later. It is Sam who finally puts the bottle on the living-room table and asks to use the bathroom. Jack jumps up so quickly, he bumps his leg against the table where the beer bottles start shaking slightly.

"Bathroom. Yes. Sure. Do you want to - uh - shower? Or… I… Towel?"

"Yes, Jack. A towel would be great actually," Sam replies cheekily. She follows him up the stairs where he directs her to the bathroom. Jack picks two towels from the closet and hands them over to her, along with a green and white sweater and a picture of Santa Clause's face. When she raises an eyebrow, Jack just shrugs.

"We have an ugly Christmas sweater dress code and this one didn't survive the washing machine and dryer afterward. It shouldn't be too big."

"Do I really have to wear this?

"I have one more saying 'It's the most wonderful time for a beer' and one saying 'I can get you on the naughty list', if you'd like to change your mind," Jack laughs.

"Somehow I'm not sure the whole shrinking thing was an accident."

He just grins at her. "You'll never know. Call, if you need anything."

"While I shower?" she asks grinning before she shuts the door in his face.

Jack can hear the lock being turned and damn, thinking about her getting undressed and into his shower all… naked… Sighing, he reprimands himself for thinking about her in this manner, so he makes his way downstairs where Daniel is waiting. His arms are crossed in front of his chest and he's got this… look.

"What?!" Jack asks, defenses raised as Daniel points to the ceiling in the direction of his bathroom.

"Oh. My. God. Jack! Explain!"

"I can't. It just… happened?"

"_It just happened_," Daniel repeats with a high-pitched voice. "Someone like Sam up there doesn't just _happen_, Jack. She's…"

"Hot?"

"And…"

"Smart? And pretty and perfect and nice and funny and an amazing cello player, fixed my oven, puts up with me willingly and a damn good _kisser_ if you must know." Jack finishes his sentence and slumps down on the couch.

"You're a lucky bastard, Jack."

"Well she is not here to stay, Daniel." He takes a sip of beer, the realization she is going to leave tomorrow morning hitting him hard.

"Then give her something to make her want to stay, you idiot!" Daniel almost yells.

"Hey! Easy, Dannyboy. It's not that simple. She's busy. Has a tour to play and all that stuff. She only came here because her dad works at the mountain. I don't even know if she likes me."

"So, you tell me that you spent the evening together, kissed her, she came back this morning _on her own_ and now she's upstairs. In your shower. Ready to come with you to Janet's Christmas dinner and you're questioning whether she _likes _you? God Jack, get your head out of the sand and your shit together. When was the last time you had a woman over?"

Jack doesn't say anything, confirming Daniel's suspicious.

"See? Not since Sarah left you."

"That's enough, Daniel!"

"Who knows when or if you will get another chance like this." Daniel gets up. "I'm heading over to Janet's, to see if she needs help with anything. Don't screw this up, Jack."

Jack sends his friend a glare as he watches him leave. Once the front door closes, he angrily flings a cap against the wall. He didn't ask for Daniel's opinion, but his friend always needed to tell him regardless.

Xxxxx

To say Jack is nervous when he rings the bell to Janet's house is a clear understatement. Daniel has had over an hour to prepare Janet for what was coming and despite her tiny appearance, Janet harbored a very big personality. She was going to roast him like the turkey in the oven. Sam seemed equally nervous as far as he could tell. She was fidgeting with the too long sleeves of her jumper and avoided looking at him.

"They're nice, don't worry," Jack said partly to her, partly to himself as he was holding the donuts. They could hear voices and something crashing inside, before the door was ripped open by a ginger teen in a neon-pink Christmas jumper.

"DONUTS!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Cassie," Jack laughed handing over the donuts. "You look like you weren't put on the naughty list after all."

Cassie shot him an annoyed look before she held out her hand to greet Sam. "Hi, I'm Cassie. You must be Sam. Daniel has told us _everything_ about you."

"Oh great," Jack mumbles, already regretting the decision to come here. He should have taken Sam out to dinner himself and spared her this embarrassing shin-ding. Sam to his surprise, doesn't seem frazzled at all. She shakes Cassie's hand and smiles openly at the teen who is bombarding her with questions already.

"Daniel said you're a famous musician. Like super famous because you're on a tour. That's so cool. I've never met anyone famous. Do you live in LA? Who have you worked with? Oh my God! Have you met Justin Timberlake? Britney? Madonna?"

"Cassie! I told you to give our guest a chance to come inside." Janet appears in the doorway, ushering Cassie to the side. "Go take the donuts into the kitchen and help Daniel with the plates. I'm so sorry about that." She addresses Sam now, waving her hand to bid them inside. Jack hugs Janet quickly while Sam shakes hands, introducing herself. Clearly, Janet feels embarrassed by Cassie's display of excitement, which is why she apologizes once more.

Sam waves it aside, laughing. She takes off her jacket and follows Janet and Jack into the dining-room where the table is set and Daniel has just managed to open up a bottle of wine, greeting them with a wave. Once everyone is settled around the table, Daniel gives a little speech about coming together today, sharing food and spending the day with people you love. He says family is not necessarily blood relations but how friends are just as important.

"And on this note… Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas!", everyone chimes in. They clink their glasses with cheers. Mashed potatoes and gravy are handed around the table while Jack distributes the turkey.

"Thank you so much for including me on such short notice. It really is delicious," Sam says as everyone is settled with a plate full of food.

"That's okay. Mom always makes enough food for a whole football team. We will have to eat leftovers for the next three days," Cassie explains. "Just Jack's donuts won't last."

"Jack told me you're helping him out at Homer's?"

"Yes! On the weekends and sometimes in the afternoon. I'm saving up the money because I want to go to med school next year. I want to become a doctor like my mom." The ginger teen grins at Janet who smiles back. Pride is written all over Janet's face at the prospect of her daughter stepping into her footsteps.

Jack's gaze hovers on Sam who has gone a little quiet all of a sudden. He wonders if she is thinking about her own parents, who she told him had wanted different things in life for their daughter. It must be hard trying to please everyone, especially when your father doesn't show up to your concert and then cancels lunch. Jack's face darkens. Luckily, Cassie has already changed the topic and is now asking Sam everything about being famous.

Although Sam tries to tell her while, yes, it's true, she fills concert halls with her music, classical musicians like her seldomly have things to do with the big names in LA. Has she been to LA? Yes, yes she has, she even gave a concert there a couple of weeks ago, but she's not the kind of person to be invited to MTV or American Music Awards. She's won in the Geneva International Music Competition and in the International Anton Rubinstein Competition in Germany, but never really anything here in the U.S. Her manager was hoping the tour and radio interviews, as well as a few TV appearances she would be part of in New York would help to turn this around to her benefit.

"... and who knows, perhaps a Grammy _is _somewhere in my future."

Cassie's ears grow bigger and bigger the more Sam keeps telling her about her life on tour as well as the hard hours she spent practicing. There was not much free time and while she loved the concerts, they were exhausting all the same. The blonde willingly answers every question the teenager and Daniel have, however Jack can see all the attention is making her feel a little uncomfortable.

When dessert is put on the table, none of the five feel like they can eat one more bite. Everyone still eats at least one donut though, because they look as tasty as they are. Jack explains Sam helped him with the decorating today and if her whole cello career doesn't work out, there is a full time position at _Homer's_ to be filled. He notices the _look_ Daniel and Janet are sharing but doesn't say anything.

After dinner, Sam helps Janet clear the table while Cassie is unwrapping her presents from Jack and Daniel. Despite Janet's urge for Sam to sit down with the others, Sam insists.

"It's the least I can do after crashing your party." Well, Janet can't argue with that, so she lets the blonde help carry dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"I'm really glad Jack has brought you over. It is nice to see him so… happy."

Sam's face blushes in a bright pink. "He invited me and… I mean. My other plans fell through, so…"

Janet just smiles at her. "Jack is a good guy, Sam. He can be a bit… particular at times, but he's been through a lot in his past with Sarah and... Daniel and I just want him to be happy."

"We just met," Sam answers nervously and Janet understands. She can't expect Sam to give her a detailed plan with all her intentions toward Jack. Her words are not supposed to be a threat, they are merely a plea because Jack is dear to her and Cassie's heart. Seeing Jack so… delighted and open is something they haven't seen in years. Daniel and she had to pick up the pieces once, so Janet is not sure she can do it again.

"I know. All I'm asking you, is please don't break his heart."

Xxxxx

The evening flies by, accompanied with wine, beer, laughter and embarrassing stories. Sam's hesitation from the beginning has worn off - perhaps the three glasses of wine have helped considerably in that regard. She's sitting on the couch next to Jack as they play a game of charade. Cassie is on their team and trying desperately to portray some kind of monster.

"Godzilla!"

"Frankenstein!"

"And your time is up!" Daniel calls, hitting the stopwatch.

"Oh, come on! We were so close", Jack argues.

"You were not, Jack. It was _The Mummy_ for crying out loud," Cassie laughs, right before being scolded from Janet for her language. The teenager plops down next to Jack and takes a sip of her soda.

"That's unfair, I've never seen that movie," Jack complains.

"How can you not have seen it?! I talk about it All. The. Time." Cassie rolls her eyes and elbows him lightly into the ribs.

"And we've got a winner," Daniel announces. "Janet and I win with 23 to 17."

"Yes, because you cheated!" Jack says with loud agreement from Cassie.

"You have the teenager in your group," Daniel argues, receiving rolled eyes and groans from the other team.

"But you brought the cards and had lots of time to practice," Jack reverts back.

"You just don't like to lose, Jack," Daniel answers matter of factly. The argument continues on for a few more minutes and the women watch it play out to their amusement. It doesn't look like Sam actually cares who won and neither does Janet. Instead, they sip their wine and watch Cassie add fuel to the fire. It truly is amusing to see Jack and Daniel bicker like an old married couple, with neither willing to give up their stubbornness.

One more round - which Jack, Sam and Cassie win - later, the men seem satisfied with the outcome and agree on a truce. It's quite late when Jack and Sam leave, bidding Janet, Cassie and Daniel goodbye. Just before they go, Sam invites all of them to her closing concert in Denver, with the promise of showing them around backstage. Cassie is close to freaking out with excitement and hugs Sam goodbye with the words: "You are so awesome, Sam!"

This is how Jack and Sam find themselves in front of his doorstep in close proximity as they wait for Sam's cab to arrive.

"You know, I have a spare bedroom and I could drive you in the morning…" he suggests for the second time. While he's not directly asking her to stay, he really, really would like her to. This evening has been so much fun and he just doesn't want to let her go, not just yet.

Sam seemed to think about it the first time he offered, but declined with a sigh. She has got to be at the airport in Denver at seven am and she still needs to pack everything. Jack doesn't like it, but he understands. How is it possible to be so drawn to another human being, to feel absolutely smitten and unwilling to let her go despite only knowing her for a day?

"I don't want you to go, Sam," he whispers.

Sam closes her eyes and leans into him. He puts his arms around her and holds her close, chin resting on the top of her head.

"I don't want to go either, but I have a concert tomorrow."

"I know. You're a superstar." Jack can literally feel her blush beneath him. Even though letting go is hard, he would never stop her from going. It's her world, a world he only got a tiny glimpse of in the past 24 hours. He's grateful she shared it with him, let him be a part of it, and in return he got to show her a bit of his life.

Doubts start to fill him as the headlights of her cab are approaching them from the end of the street. He's settled here, has his friends, his bakery, his home, whereas she is currently touring all over the country. One day here, another one there. Life on the road cannot be easy for her. Sam is amazing at what she does, and he wants her to receive all the credit she can get for the incredible and inspiring work she's doing. How could he ever fit into this word of hers?

The cab stops in front of his house. It's time. Goodbyes are something Jack's never been good at. While one part of him just wants her to go, the other one wants to hold onto her forever.

"I'm going to miss you very much, Jack," Sam whispers. She looks up, pondering for a moment, before she presses a kiss onto his lips. It's not heated or passionate, no. Her kiss is sweet and full of goodbye, conveys the words she cannot bring herself to speak. Jack holds her close, hugging her one last time before letting her go, unable to say anything, fearing his emotion will betray him.

It's Sam, who finally lets go. He can see a shimmer of tears in her eyes as she squeezes his hands one last time. "Thank you for everything, Jack. Merry Christmas."

She walks down to the pavement, gives him one last wave, and gets into the cab which drives off immediately.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Sam."


	6. Sweet Dreams

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so excited to share this new chapter with you. It was such fun to write and I know we don't have many left. Thanks for your reviews for chapter 5. It means the world to me. I know extreme AUs are not everybody's cup of tea but I appreciate everyone who gives it a go.

Many thanks to you and my wonderful beta Alex.  
Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

The first thing Jack does after a tiring day at work is drive to Tower Records, in order to buy Sam's CD. Any CD that carries her name, that's for sure. He's been thinking about her all day, and the thought that he didn't ask for her mobile phone number before she left makes him go sheer crazy. But then, he's not the type of guy to call, especially not when she's busy with a concert in New York. Didn't she say something about interviews and that stuff as well? Now imagine him calling _just_ when she's on live TV. Way to embarrass yourself, Jack!

It's about half an hour before closing and Jack is a bit worried to be honest. On Boxing Day, people go mad. He's seen it himself when they line up outside his shop for the extra thirteenth donut which comes with the box when you buy twelve. Nuts, they're simply nuts. Hopefully they didn't buy all of Sam's CDs. Should have thought about that before, O'Neill!

The second he steps into the store it looks like a hurricane has gone through. Crumpled posters with sales offers lie on the ground, empty boxes, packaging, even a few items people have trampled down upon, leaving them too damaged to sell. Two guys are cleaning up, stop for a moment to look at him and give each other a knowing glance saying something like "too late, old man".

Jack tries to make his way toward the classical music section at the back of the store which seems to have been mostly untouched by the crazies. A girl - can't be much older than Cassie - pops up next to him, looking quite tired from the busy day.

"Heya. Welcome to Tower Records, I'm Natalie. Anything I can help ya with?"

"Uh… no. Yes. Maybe? I'm looking for music from Samantha Carter. She plays the cello?" Jack's eyes dart around, wishing her CDs would just pop up somewhere close to him.

The girl just shrugs at him. "No idea who that is, but I can check in the computer for ya?"

"Thanks."

As she walks off, Jack takes a moment to collect his thoughts before he pops over to the C section where he starts looking through the rows of CDs. It doesn't take him long to find one.

"Nice!"

Whether it's an old one, he doesn't know. It has a blue marble cover with a picture of her in a red dress, sitting in her classic cello-holding position. Beautiful. Her eyes, the dress… she seems a tiny bit younger and her hair is longer than he remembers. Nonetheless, it's her. The album is titled "Windows of Opportunity" and is the only one of its kind. Jack grins and holds it close as he continues to browse through the CDs. The problem is after today most albums don't seem to be in the place they belong to anymore. Damn. At least he's got this one.

Natalie comes back a while later, a CD in her hand. "My boss found this one in the back," she says as she hands Jack the album. _A Night Under the Stars_. Jackpot!

"Sorry but we're closing now. If ya wanna come back tomorrow…"

"Thank you," Jack smiles, unable to hide his happiness as he walks over to the till where he pays in cash. He's the last one out the store but the happiest he's ever been. Back in his car, Jack curses his old truck for having a tape compartment only, so he switches to the radio during his ride home.

Back there, he silently praises Cassie for urging him to get one of these new portable ghetto blasters, a combo with radio, cassette and CD, for whenever she's staying over. He's been wanting to throw the thing out every time Cassie used it to blast his whole house with the latest boy group album, but right now having it is a true blessing.

_Way to go, O'Neill_, he thinks. _You're never going to make fun of Cassie's fangirl antics ever again_.

Jack pops the CD of _A Night Under the Stars_ in, grabs a beer and drops down on the couch in his living room. He closes his eyes and thinks of her smile while he listens to her calming tunes. Perfect ending for a busy day.

Xxxxx

The next day comes and goes in a blur. Jack has managed to call the firm responsible for the repair of his oven and they said they would send someone out to check up on it in the next day or so. Sam's new-old album is on repeat in his bakery which he managed to close early today since he sold out of everything around 2pm. He barely managed to save a few donuts for Cassie and Janet, but now he's on his way home with a half dozen of them, unsure what he's supposed to do with an afternoon off.

He could go back to Tower Records and see if he can find more music, but he doesn't want to look desperate. How the hell did he manage to get hung up on one woman?! Nonetheless one so far out of his reach?!

_This is ridiculous, Jack. Get a grip!_

It's Cassie who pops over around 4pm, decidedly having taken matters into her own teenage hands. She doesn't knock before coming in because she knows the door is always open. She yells a loud "I'm here!" though, in order to alert him to her presence.

"Living-room!" Jack calls back, throwing the fishing magazine he's been reading on the living-room table. He really ought to schedule a week off during spring break so he can go up to his cabin in Minnesota. The generator needs some work and he's been meaning to paint the planks in order to weatherize them once again.

"Did you see my car, or smell the donuts?"

"Both," Cassie grins cheerfully before plopping down on the couch next to him. She opens the box of donuts and stuffs her face with a giant bite out of a cream filled donut with chocolate glazing.

"Now what has you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" Jack asks curiously. Hopefully it's not a boy. The last one of her 'boyfriends' was such a wacko, if she were his daughter he would have…

"I am a genius," Cassie declares after swallowing down the bite. "And all I expect from you for this is a lifetime supply of donuts and gratitude."

She definitely spends too much time with Daniel. This whole ego-genius thing definitely sounds like it would come from him. "Now why would I do that?"

The teenager snickers before pulling out a yellow post-it note from her jeans pocket. It's folded in half. She hands it over to Jack who accepts it with his eyebrows raised. Now that's a first. As Cassie takes another bite out of her donut, Jack unfolds the note and finds himself staring at a number with an unfamiliar area code.

"And what's this?"

"A phone number," Cassie answers matter of factly.

"And this warrants a lifetime supply of donuts because…?"

"Because it's the number of Sam's hotel in New York."

Jack's mouth drops open as he looks from the number up to Cassie, and back down at the note. Phone number. Sam. His brain is having a hell of a time processing this information. This… this is a game changer.

"How?!" is all he managed to say. Cassie takes another bite out of her donut, clearly enjoying the tease. She's taking her sweet time chewing the bite and leans back against the couch.

"I spent the day stalking her on the internet and then started to make a few calls pretending to be from her hotel here in Colorado Springs, telling people she contacted us about having forgotten something in her room and would like us to send it to her. However, she forgot to tell us to which address and didn't leave a phone number. It took me a while because I had a long list of hotels to check, but in the end… I found the one! You're welcome."

"That worked?!"

"I can be very convincing if I want to be, Jack." Cassie looks proud of herself and honestly, he never thought she'd have it in her. Clever. Crazy, but definitely clever.

"Believe me, I know your mother and where that whole Napoleonic power-monger attitude comes from. I also know depending on how many calls you made I guess I'll have to pay for her phone bill this month?"

"If you don't mind?"

He doesn't. Not in a million years and especially not when the girl has made such an effort in order to help him out with something he doesn't have the guts to do himself.

"So, when are you going to call her?"

Huh? Right. Phone number. He can't just call her, can he? What is he supposed to say? She's going to think he's a stalker and call the cops on him. Tracking her hotel down, this is something that McKable guy would do. He's not like one of her crazy fans, doesn't want to be. But then… What if she would like to talk to him? What if she misses him as much as he misses her? Argh!

"Earth to Jack. Hello? Are you going to call her?"

"I don't know, Cassie. I don't want to bother her. She's probably very busy."

Cassie rolls her eyes and snatches the note away from his hands. Jack protests, but Cassie holds it out of his reach, clearly annoyed. "See, I knew you were going to say that. Dear God, Jack. We just arrived in the twenty-first century."

"And what is this supposed to mean oh-wise-teenage-oracle?"

"It means even men like _you_ need to make an effort." Cassie throws the note back at him and gets up from the couch. She eats the last bit of her donut and grabs the box before she tells him with a full mouth: "Mom's got dinner ready. I have a copy of the number, Jack. If you haven't called her by tomorrow, I will. Byyyyye!"

The front door falls closed with a bang.

Jack is left with a half-empty beer, a note with Sam's number and a very real threat from his teenage neighbor. He doesn't doubt Cassie for a second. She will call Sam for him in the morning if he doesn't do it himself, or if he doesn't think of a convincing story to tell her come tomorrow afternoon. The beer is finished with two last big gulps.

He looks at the note and places it on the living-room table. It's nearly six o'clock. First things first: the Simpsons and then dinner. The latter consists of the last scraps from the Christmas Day dinner Janet put into his fridge yesterday. It's ready to microwave and for a moment Jack is glad his lovely neighbor constantly brings him food. Real food that is. The few things in his fridge usually consist of beer, eggs and steak, sometimes the leftovers from the bakery. Although he tries to concentrate on the TV and dinner, he catches his mind wandering off to possible what-if scenarios should he decide to call Sam after all.

The shrill sound of his own phone wakes him from his thoughts. Great. Just great. That's probably Cassie asking how it went. Teenagers! So. Annoying.

Sighing, Jack gets up to pick up the phone with the least enthused voice he can muster. "O'Neill."

"_Jack?"_ Holy shit! Is this… _"It's Sam."_

"Sam," Jack replies, his heart now beating over his head. "How did you…? I mean… Hi."

"_Hi_." He can hear her smiling through the phone. _"Is this a bad time? I could…"_

"No, no, no. No. Fine. Good time. I just didn't expect your call that's all."

"_Oh. I thought…"_

Get your shit together, O'Neill! "Sam! Sorry. What I am meaning to say is: I'm glad you called. More than glad even. I wasn't sure…"

"_Yeah. Me either. I'm sorry, I should have left you my mobile phone number before I left. But I wasn't thinking." _

"Yeah. Iget that." Jack is grinning like a fool as he takes the phone back into the living room where he plops down on the couch. "How has New York been treating you?"

"_Great actually. I was quite busy the past two days with the concert yesterday and all. Today I gave an interview with WQXR, a classical music radio station based here and a few magazines and newspapers."_

"That sounds like you were quite busy. What did they want to know? Favorite pizza topping? Donut flavor?"

Sam laughs and for a moment Jack wonders how he was able to go two days without hearing her laugh. How can she be so wonderful? He listens to her little run down of the last two days, her successful concert and the quite difficult questions some of the interviewers asked. One, she tells him, was quite annoying as he didn't seem that interested in her music but others asked about her history, success, her struggles as a woman in the business and plans for the future. Especially the latter part piqued Jacks attention, but Sam's answers are quite vague. One thing she makes clear though: She doesn't know where she will go after the tour is over yet. That raises his hopes.

Sam asks him about the bakery, his oven and how Daniel, Cassie and Janet are doing. After a moment of hesitation, Jack tells her all about Cassie's stalker qualities and how he was debating to call her just when she called him. Instead of being shocked, Sam simply laughs and asks him to read out the number. It checks out.

"_She is quite something."_

"You have no idea," Jack says, "She threatened to call you herself if I didn't do it by tomorrow night."

"_Why did you hesitate?" _Sam wants to know. She seems curious now and Jack debates whether he should tell her.

"I didn't want you to feel stalked by me or something. It's enough you have this McFly-guy following you around on every step you make."

"_Will you call me now that you officially have my number?"_

"I just might."

"_Good. I'd like that very much." _He can hear her yawn and a quick look at the clock tells him it's past ten already. She must be dead tired with the time difference and after the day she had. He's such an idiot for keeping her up this long.

"So what are your plans for the next couple of days?"

"_Well, tomorrow I'm actually invited to guest star on _The View_. I'm the first cellist on the show and that's very exciting. In the evening is my second concert in Manhattan and on the 29th I'm flying to Chicago."_

"Seems like you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow. I don't want to keep you up any longer. You sound tired." He doesn't want to hang up, but since he has got to get up in six hours as well, it's time to let go.

Sam just hums but seems as reluctant as he is to say goodbye. _"I'll be back from the concert around ten."_

"I'll call you then," Jack grins at the secret hint. "Sleep well, Sam. Good luck for tomorrow."

"_You, too, Jack. Good night." _

He waits for her to hang up, which after a long moment, she finally does. Two hours on the phone, twenty two hours until he gets to talk to her again and he misses her already. Groaning, Jack gets up, turns of the lights and walks up the stairs to his bedroom. His face meets the pillow with a loud sigh.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into, O'Neill?!"


	7. Sweet Surprise

A/N: Hiya everyone! I apologize for the long wait. Health stuff was going on and I was very stressed. I hope you're all safe and healthy.  
Huge thanks to my beta Alex for this and to everyone who reviewed the last part!  
I hope you enjoy this one. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 7: Sweet Surprise

"You're _nuts_!" Jack exclaims, shoving the envelope back over the counter at Daniel and Cassie.

"Jack don't be ridiculous. We spent all that money on the tickets," Daniel insists, pushing the envelope back at his friend.

"Well, I didn't ask you to." The envelope lands in front of Daniel once again.

"For God's sake, why do you have to be so stubborn?!"

"Pot calling kettle!"

"It's her _birthday_, Jack," Cassie argues, finally taking a hold of the envelope.

"Exactly!" He can't believe this. His morning started off like every other, a 4am wake-up call and then off to his bakery. Things were going great. He had a constant stream of customers since he opened his doors at 7am, was listening to Sam's album and reeling from the phone call last night after her show. Sam hadn't mentioned one word about her birthday today. All he knows is that she must be on the plane to Chicago right now.

Around 9am his doorbell jingled, and Cassie and Daniel came in, demanding his attention. Jack couldn't believe his eyes and ears when Daniel handed him the envelope with a one-way plane ticket to Chicago at 5pm today. Cassie had been all excited, babbling something about surprising her and sweeping her off her feet like in one of those Hallmark Channel movies her mother constantly watched. Not once did they think about his business. Not once did they think about what it would mean for him to just fly off to Chicago for a couple of days without notice.

What would Sam say? He couldn't just show up on her hotel room's doorstep, could he? Where was he supposed to sleep, what was he supposed to do with his time? Would she even want him there?

"It would be a surprise," Cassie says.

"Well I don't like surprises," he relents.

"But you didn't mind when she showed up here at _Homer's _unannounced on Christmas Day," Daniel claims, annoyed. "Listen, I spent two hundred dollars on this plane ticket and you're telling me you're _scared_ to go see her?"

"I never said I'm scared."

"You're a chicken," Cassie chimes in. "She would _love_ to see you!"

"And how would you know that Little Miss Know-It-All?" Jack grumbles, rolling his eyes. The gesture is sweet, thoughtful even, but his friends have _no _idea what's going on between him and Sam. How are they supposed to know? He doesn't even know himself what he's feeling.

"Jack, please. This is your chance. Come _on_. Sam is amazing and she likes you, and you didn't have to do anything!"

"Gee, thanks, Cassie. Listen you two, I appreciate the sentiment, but I can't just leave _Homer's_ for a couple of days, especially not this close to New Years." It's as simple as that. If he'd made a plan, then perhaps, maybe he would have managed. But he's got orders for tomorrow and a business to run.

"Daniel and I can do it. You've shown me how to make the donuts lots of times. I even know how to make your cherry pie. Jack, please. Please go and see her." Cassie is begging him desperately now. Why won't they understand his reasoning?

"It would be different if she'd asked me to come, guys."

"But I've seen the way she looks at you! Sam likes you!"

"Leave it, Cassie. He's too stubborn for his own good," Daniel finally says.

"But…!"

"No. Leave him be. He doesn't want to be helped." Daniel throws the envelope with the ticket onto the counter before he turns around and leaves with Cassie in tow, who gives Jack one last desperate look before she directs her anger at Daniel for giving up.

Jack hesitates for a moment before he takes the envelope and pushes it to the back of the cash register, relieved when a new customer enters to take his mind off the plane ticket which is currently burning a hole into his heart.

Xxxxx

Sam doesn't enjoy travelling on any day, least of all on her birthday. It leaves her tense and exhausted. The busy bustle of airports, the shoving into and out of the plane, getting hit on the head by carry-on luggage… she dislikes it very much. Still, with her job, and especially during a national tour, planes are a necessity.

The flight from New York to Chicago is busy. Every last seat is taken, and she was lucky enough to get the last aisle seat, otherwise she would have been stuck in the middle between god knows who. It's 11am local time when she arrives at Chicago O'Hare International Airport. As she waits for her suitcase, she turns her mobile phone on, surprised to find a missed call from her father. It's a slim chance that he'll answer if she calls him back right away, she knows it is, but she tries anyway. Disappointment hits deep as her call leads her straight to voicemail.

There are a couple of SMS' as well from Paul, her brother and a few acquaintances, but those can wait until she's at the hotel. Sighing, she tugs the phone back into her pocket and impatiently taps her foot against the linoleum of the airport floor. A lady rudely pushes her aside in order to snatch her baggage off the carousel and doesn't even apologize for doing so. Rude. Must be from New York.

After what feels like an eternity, Sam finally gets to pick her suitcase off the carousel and exits the airport. A cab drives her to the hotel's address where the clerk surprises her with the information about a room-upgrade.

"We were told it's your birthday, Miss."

Sam can't help but grin, knowing full well it was Paul's way of congratulating her for her birthday. Her manager won't be able to make it until the day after tomorrow, since he had to stay behind in New York for further appointments, but that's alright. She knows the schedule, which is why she barely has time to change and shower until a car takes her to the rehearsal at the Opera House.

It's past 1pm now and her stomach is grumbling, but like any professional, she pulls through. The people are nice, if a bit reserved. They're a well-oiled machine and she's here to spice things up. The conductor is pushing them to their limits, not offering special treatment to anyone. While that's the way it's supposed to be, Sam could do with a little less yelling especially when after three hours of straight rehearsing, they finally get a break. Her stomach is close to cramping now and she really, really should have made time to eat earlier.

"Hey. You okay?" someone asks behind her.

Sam turns around and finds herself looking at one of the violin players who smiles at her openly.

"Yeah, thanks… I'm afraid I skipped breakfast and lunch earlier, so I'm a little exhausted. I'm Sam," she introduces herself holing out a hand which the other woman takes enthusiastically.

"I'm Teyla. Nice to meet you, Sam. I was so excited to hear you'd be playing with us on New Year's Eve. We have another 25 minutes until our break is over so what do you think about going outside and grabbing you some food? There's a Starbucks around the corner."

"That would be lovely," Sam smiles touched. She grabs her jacket and purse before heading out with Teyla and another woman named Jennifer who plays the flute. They're nice and conversation flows easily. While waiting in line for the coffee and a sandwich, Sam checks her phone once again for new messages. Dad didn't call her back but there is a message from Cassie wishing her a happy birthday. She can't help but chuckle at the fact the girl seems to have gotten her number from Jack. Speaking of. It shouldn't bother her as much as it does that Jack hasn't reached out to her yet. Although she's told him she's busy with rehearsal today, it kind of would be nice to talk to him, to check in.

Her thumb hovers over his name in the phone book, ready to call _Homer's_, but she stops herself. She misses him and it's stupid. _Get your act together, Sam! You spoke to him yesterday!_

"Missing your boyfriend?" Jennifer asks, just as the barista places her sandwich and the coffee in front of her. Sam shoves the phone back into her pocket, blushing slightly.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"But there's someone?" Jennifer inquires further.

"Maybe? It's complicated."

Jennifer's eyes light up and she turns to Teyla who just stepped around the bar after paying for her own coffee.

"Did you hear that Teyla? Sam has a _someone_ and it's _complicated_."

Teyla raises an eyebrow at Sam who looks visibly uncomfortable.

"Sam, why don't you grab a table while I explain to Jen how your private life is none of her business?"

"Oh, come on!" Jennifer protests, laughing, just as Sam shoots Teyla a thankful look and heads over to a free table at the window.

She takes a sip from her coffee and takes a bite of her sandwich. Food! Finally! The soggy egg salad sandwich tastes like the best thing she's ever eaten. It's almost embarrassing how fast she devours it in front of the others who just laugh at her obvious hunger.

There's no more relationship talk after Jennifer's attempt and Sam is thankful for it. Instead, she's being told some gossip about the people in the orchestra and how Teyla is sure they won't make it out of rehearsals before 9pm.

"We usually go and get some drinks after, why don't you come along, Sam? This way you can get to know the others a little bit better."

Sam hesitates for a moment but then accepts the offer. It's her damn birthday. A few drinks sound like just the right thing to celebrate. So, the ladies drink their coffee and go back just in time for the beginning of the second part of the rehearsal.

"Now who is this?" Jennifer questions when she sees a man with a giant bouquet of flowers lingering close to the stage door. "Sam, is this your 'it's complicated'?"

Sam looks up, her heart skipping a beat just when the man turns around and she is met with a large smile on his face.

"Samantha!"

"No. This is Rodney," Sam mutters, forcing a smile onto her lips.

Rodney almost runs up to her and hands her the large bouquet of red and white flowers which must have cost him a fortune.

"Happy birthday, Samantha. I'm so glad I got to see you today, I…"

"You didn't say anything about today being your birthday, Sam," Teyla interrupts Rodney, who seems visibly annoyed someone forgot Sam's birthday.

"Those drinks are _so_ happening tonight. Now you can't get out of it. It's on us," Jennifer chimes in. "Oh, look at these gorgeous flowers. Are you the secret boyfriend?"

Rodney's face turns all red as he gasps for air, eyes turning nervously from Sam to Jennifer who regards him with a soft smile.

"No! No." Sam is quick to set the facts on this matter straight because not in a hundred alternate universes would she ever date… Rodney. "He's…"

"I'm Sam's biggest supporter and I've been to _every_ one of her concerts so far. She's so incredibly talented and smart and…"

"Thank you, Rodney," Sam cuts him off, slightly blushing now, because she's just not used to so many compliments. "Thank you for the flowers, they're _lovely_, but we need to get back inside for the rehearsals…"

"Can we just take one picture? With the flowers?" Rodney hands Jennifer the camera, who looks a bit taken aback at the implicitness with which Rodney pulls Sam against his side and poses for a picture, with a big grin and his finger pointing at the bouquet.

"Great. Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow, alright, Samantha? Enjoy your rehearsal."

He doesn't leave but waits for the women to walk inside. Jennifer and Teyla each shoot a raised eyebrow at Sam, who would really like to be swallowed up by the ground right now.

"Wow. He's… he's one of a kind," Jennifer giggles. "Does he really follow you to _every_ concert?"

Sam sighs. "Don't even get me started. If it were just the concerts and stage doors I wouldn't mind so much, but I've bumped into him at the airport and a couple of hotels from time to time. He tries to be smart about it, but I just know it's not a coincidence."

"Sam, this behavior is creepy and obsessive," Teyla states, concerned. "Flowers or not."

"Yeah… yeah you're right. But so far all he's wanted is a picture or autograph and to say a couple of words and then he's usually gone."

While Teyla doesn't look too convinced, Jennifer grins and bites her lower lip. "He _is _kind of cute."

"Well, don't mind me. He's all yours," Sam laughs before she settles into her chair just as the maestro asks for silence.

Xxxxx

Shortly after 9pm the orchestra is released by the maestro with the careful reminder to be back at 10 am in the morning. They all did well, but now it was about the minor nuances which didn't fit quite right yet. Sam is thankful for the release and looking forward to a few drinks with her colleagues despite the overwhelming tiredness she is feeling.

Luckily, they're allowed to leave their instruments in their boxes just where they'd been sitting, so all she needs is to grab is her coat and purse. Teyla said they would be going to a bar called _Atlantis_ just down the street close to the Starbucks they visited earlier. She asks Sam to wait while her and Jennifer head for the bathrooms, so Sam steps outside and takes the opportunity to check her phone once again. There is another missed call from her dad. A pang of guilt rises up her chest as she hovers over the buttons of her phone, pondering whether she should try to call him back, but decides against it when she sees he's also written a text message.

_Happy Birthday, kiddo. Can't seem to get a hold of you so I hope you're having a good day. I'll try again tomorrow. Dad_

The fact he must have taken all this time and effort to write a text puts a smile on Sam's face. He is surprisingly familiar with technology for his age, but she guesses it has got to do with him working for NORAD. If there is one person she knows who is bad with technology, it ought to be Jack.

Jack. Jack, who hasn't called her yet. It's silly to want a 'happy birthday' from him of all people, but for some reason it's the most important one. She makes the decision on a whim and calls his home number, leaning against the wall of the opera house with her shoulder. The phone rings. And rings… and when someone on the other end finally picks up, she's trying not to be too upset about it being the answering machine.

"_You've reached Jack O'Neill - with two l's - house. I'm either not home or I don't want to pick up. Leave a message after the beep but no guarantees I'll listen to them."_

_Beeep._

"Jack. Hi…. uh… Hi. It's Sam. I mean - Samantha Carter, I… uh - you're probably busy or you're already asleep or still at the bakery. I just wanted to say 'hi'. Which I just did. I miss you. Bye…"

She hangs up the phone groaning because what the hell, Sam? She just stuttered a nervous message like a teenager. Why does she have to embarrass herself in front of him like this?

"Just for the record, I missed you, too." A voice behind her says softly.

The surprise on her face when she turns around and sees Jack standing in front of her with a duffle bag over his shoulder, grinning like a fool, leaves her speechless.

"Jack?!" She can't believe this! He is here. He came. He. Is. Here. For _her!_

"Surprise?"

He barely has time to drop the bag on the ground before she almost jumps into his arms. Laughing, he sweeps her up and more stumbles than twirls her around. Once her feet are safely back on the ground, Sam doesn't waste any time pulling his face down into a kiss which he returns eagerly.

The scene happens just a moment after Jennifer and Teyla step out of the stage door.

"Now that doesn't look like _it's complicated_ to me," Jennifer grins.


	8. Sweet Confessions

A/N: Hi everyone,

Thanks so much for your reviews and the feedback for the last chapter. HAPPY SAMJACK SHIPDAY to everyone out there. I included the 'dessert' prompt into this chapter of Starlight Melody. Big thanks to my beta Alex for working her magic. You guys might get to read some S/J fic from her soon and since she is a fantastic writer, it's going to be a TREAT!

Much love

* * *

Chapter 8: Sweet Confessions + "Dessert" SJ shipday

_Bliss_. Pure and utter bliss, is the only word Jack can think of to describe the fact Sam is here in his arms, kissing him like they haven't seen each other in a hundred days. Well, it was three whole days, but who is keeping track? And who is he to complain when the hottest blonde on earth kisses him like that in front of an audience? She's giggling once again and it does things to him. Damn, she really, really needs to stop this.

So Jack presses a short peck against her lips one last time and loosens his hold on her, grinning like a fool. She meets him with one of her mega-watt smiles as well, and he wonders what on earth he did to be so lucky? Thank god he got his shit together earlier and asked Daniel to drive him to the airport after all. To think he would have missed out on this…

"Happy birthday, Sam," Jack says, his eyes fixed on her.

"I can't believe you're here. How? I mean… Why?"

"Let's just say Cassie has seen way too many Hallmark Channel movies, and Daniel is a hopeless romantic with a credit card. They booked me a flight out of the blue, handed me the tickets and called me a chicken if I didn't go."

"Well, we can't have that," Sam laughs before hugging him once again. "For the record, I'm really glad they made you come."

Jack smiles down on her and presses a quick kiss into her hair. "For the record: So am I."

A quiet "awww" behind them bursts the little bubble they are in. Sam blushes as she turns around to Teyla and Jennifer who are grinning at the two of them. The blonde takes a step back before introducing the ladies to Jack.

"Ah, so you're the boyfriend," Jennifer comments cheekily when she shakes Jack's hand.

Jack shots a surprised look toward Sam, who just shrugs apologetically. He lets the remark slide as she seems already embarrassed enough, but files it away for later.

"We're not… I mean…" she shoots him a nervous look before taking a deep breath. "This is Jack. Jack, these are Teyla and Jennifer. They're playing for the orchestra."

Introductions are made quickly and the question comes up whether Sam still wants to come for drinks now she has a visitor. Since Jack's the last person who would want Sam to pass on an opportunity of fun and drinks, he's the one who heaves the dufflebag over his shoulder and tells the ladies not to worry, they'd be joining them. Grinning, he puts an arm around Sam's shoulder and together they walk down three blocks toward said bar.

He doesn't let go of Sam the whole time and is pleased how well she fits against his side. She smiles up at him a couple of times, eyes sparkling in awe at him being there. It's the best decision he's ever made, and he's going to make sure Daniel and Cassie will each get a gift for their effort and support. If it had been up to him, he never would have even thought about buying a ticket off the rail and flying up here. But now, after seeing her reaction, today's stress has been absolutely worth it.

They find a couple of round tables along the wall with a bench and stools and are greeted by a bunch of other people who are already holding drinks for them. Sam seems a little tense and he wonders if she's not used to so much socializing with strangers. The two of them settle on the bench next to each other while Teyla and Jennifer take the stools. They are joined by a Scot named Carson who plays the trumpet, a woman called Elizabeth who plays the violin, and a few others. Jack is having trouble keeping up with the names, but he feels a bit of pride at how many of the musicians congratulate Sam and tell her how much they admire her play. Despite the dim light, he can see Sam blush furiously under all the compliments and birthday wishes. Someone puts two beers into their hands and the whole bar starts singing "Happy Birthday". She's embarrassed but he's delighted. Coming here was a good decision.

Luckily for him, the bar serves food as well. Jack is _starving_ and so is Sam it seems, as she is the first one to grab the menu from the table.

"All I've had today was a sandwich at Starbucks. I could eat a whole cow," she laughs nervously. He feels the same, since all he had were a few donuts for breakfast this morning and frankly, he'd been so nervous earlier, he didn't feel like eating at all. Now that he's here though and things seem to be going well, the prospect of eating a whole cow sounds enticing.

They don't go for the cow but for cheese burgers, fries and onion rings instead. There's also cake on the dessert menu, but he tells himself to wait with dessert until later. While they're waiting for the food to come, Jennifer asks how they know each other and how great a boyfriend he must be to fly all the way up from Colorado Springs to surprise her on her birthday.

Neither of them has denied nor confirmed the boyfriend/girlfriend thing and as long as Sam doesn't say anything, Jack will be the last person to correct them. The thought of the wonderfully genius, talented, smart and beautiful Samantha Carter as his, well… _girlfriend_ does things to him.

So Sam tells them how they met, but in her telling omits the fact it happened not even a week ago. She tells them how he delivered a cake for her concert, how they went out for drinks after and how she beat him at pool.

"It was a win/win situation," Jack chimes in, taking another sip of his beer.

Sam rolls her eyes and laughs. "Oh please, you were trying to distract me the whole time and then you lost_ on purpose_."

"Well what can I say, I just really wanted to kiss you," he shrugs. At least he's being honest.

Sam looks at him for a moment, a big smile all over her face, before she leans in and kisses him in front of everyone. It's short and sweet but just long enough to make his insides tingle with the wish for more. How long do they have to stay here again?

"What happened then?" Carson wants to know. He seems absolutely taken by their story and orders a new round of beer before they've even finished their glasses.

This time, it's Jack who takes the lead and describes how she just showed up at his bakery and helped him fix his oven.

Jennifer whistles and everyone else starts laughing at the way that sounded. Sam is ready to die with embarrassment, but mercifully, the food arrives and all is forgotten. They devour their burgers and share the onion rings, munching on the fries in between. Instead of delving further into their relationship, Jack is distracted by questions about his bakery, Colorado winters and growing up in the Windy City.

Some are surprised by his interest in classical music, because without meaning to be rude, he just doesn't seem 'the type' but Jack laughs it off. Sam is three beers in and has started to get quite touchy with him. Her hand is resting loosely on his jeans clad thigh and a couple of times she laughs so much she buries her face against his shoulder. He likes it, having her close. It's like his body is recharged to full energy after three days of missing her.

The Scot, Carson, is just about to pay for another round when Sam stifles a yawn. She's had an exhausting day and from what Jack has gathered, she will need to be back up early in the morning.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jack mumbles into her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask," she giggles and oh, he's treading in dangerous waters now.

They say their goodbyes against the protest of a few drunk orchestra members they haven't even talked to while sitting here. Teyla is the reasonable one, bidding them good night, and reminding Jack Sam needs to be at the Opera House around 10am.

The fresh air outside as they are waiting to hail a cab seems to clear Sam's tipsy mind a little. She's leaning into him, an arm slung around his waist and her cheek resting against the front of his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you came, Jack," she says.

"I am, too. Do you know the name of your hotel?"

"Yeah. I'm not drunk, you know? I just should've eaten more before the beers… Wait. Where are you staying?"

Now that's a good question. He's not thought about it to be honest. Well, he has, but he'd never want to assume she…

"I don't think Daniel and Cassie planned this far ahead," he replies honestly and is met by a grin on Sam's face.

"Maybe they did. It's quite convenient I was upgraded to a suite earlier today, isn't it? Come on. You can sleep with me... that came out wrong." Once again, she's blushing furiously and trying to hide her face against his chest.

"Nah, I like where this is going. We didn't have dessert after all." The smirk is all over his face. Sam is looking up at him, her blue eyes big with surprise at his bold comment and the implied progress the evening would take.

"By dessert, I mean I brought donuts from _Homer's_."

There is a beat of silence before she swats her hand against his chest in pretended offense.

"I hate you."

"But you love my donuts."

Jack can see her bite her lip, as if she is forcing herself not to say something else. The moment is broken when a cab stops in front of them and Sam gives the driver the name of the hotel. They climb into the backseat just after Jack drops his duffel bag in the trunk. She scoots up right next to him, happy when his arm found its way around her shoulder.

"Did you really bring me donuts?"

"Yup. Blueberry filling."

"This is the best birthday ever."

He looks down at her and takes one of her hands into his free one. She draws it up to her lips and presses a soft kiss onto his knuckles. Damn it. He's got it bad for her.

Once they reach her hotel, she's half asleep next to him. Jack carefully shakes her awake and is glad when she manages to get out of the cab by herself, stifling a yawn. They ride the elevator up to her suite which she opens with the keys he got at the concierge's desk. He sets the duffle bag down on the large couch, looking around nervously. Spending the night with her in any form is something he's dared to hope for, but never once did he think she would actually invite him up here.

"I hope whatever you're doing over there has something to do with the donuts you promised me and not with the silly idea of sleeping on that thing," Sam muses as she steps over to the couch.

Well. There's that. Grinning, Jack pulls out the box of half a dozen donuts. They look a little worse for wear, but they've travelled in his duffel bag for over eight hours. Sam doesn't seem to mind, no. She gives him the grandest of all smiles before she plops down on the couch in front of him and pats the free space next to her.

"I wish I'd brought a candle for you to blow out."

"You're here, so I already got my wish," she answers casually before taking a bite out of the donut. The moan which follows makes Jack's insides tingle. He finds himself staring at her, wondering if he could ever get tired of the image in front of him. Sam is looking at the donut as if it's pure heaven. There's a bit of icing in the corner of her mouth which she licks off with the tip of her tongue.

"So good!" She sighs, munching on the donut.

Jack's throat goes dry as another moan escapes her, followed by the way she casually licks the icing off her finger. She suddenly looks up and raises an eyebrow, holding the box of donuts out to him.

"Want some?"

He just shakes his head because he's scared his voice will betray him. Oh, yes he wants some, he just doesn't know if he dares to ask for it. No. No, he will not. This next step is up to her, because once they cross it there is no coming back for him. And Sam is tired, she's exhausted and still a little tipsy from the beers. He wants her so badly, but it's late and they'll have to be up early to get her to the Opera House in time for rehearsal. So as much as he wants to lick the sweet icing off her lips, it's best for them to go to sleep.

At least that's what Jack has decided. Sam though it seems, has other ideas. She drops the half-eaten donut back into the box and licks her lips while staring at his own. Her gaze has shifted. It's focused now as if hypnotized by his face. It seems as if her mind is running a thousand miles an hour, as if she's having a whole conversation with herself, but he can see the moment she has made a decision.

"I just want to make sure that you're sure because despite what it may look like, I did not come up all the way here just for some funny business."

"Jack."

"No, I came for you. You know, I don't usually do this. I don't usually fly across the country to chase a woman I basically just met."

"Jack." He's not listening and really, he needs to listen more.

"But with you I just… I am feeling things. I'm feeling a lot more than I think I'm supposed to after only five days but I can't stop it."

"Jack!" Woah.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I really want to kiss you," she states softly.

"Thank god," Jack sighs and leans forward to catch her lips in his. She tastes as sweet as the donut she's just eaten and damn, never in his life has he had a kiss quite as delicious at this one. The combination of blueberry, icing and Sam might be his new favorite thing in the world.

Sam's response is eager. He doesn't even flinch when her slightly sticky fingers cup his cheek to draw him in closer, but instead uses the opportunity to let his hands start wandering up her thigh toward her waist, where her blouse has risen up slightly. The inch of exposed skin is warm and soft underneath his fingertips, and fuck, all he wants is to rip off the buttons of said blouse to reveal more.

They break apart for a second, which Sam uses to readjust herself. She swings her leg over his lap and grabs the hem of his shirt which she pulls over his head in one swift move before she settles over his middle and is back to kissing him fiercely.

"Sam…" Jack groans just when she rolls her hips over the now visible bulge in his pants. "Sam, wait."

Confused, she leans back, tilting her head to the side.

"Uhm… did I get your signals wrong?"

What the fuck is she talking about? Here he is, trying to be considerate because nowadays you don't just assume, you ask for permission when it comes to women - at least that's what he thinks is the consensus at the moment - and now she thinks...

"Are you nuts?" Jack's hand points at his crotch. "What kind of signal do you think that is?"

She can't hide a giggle now and he feels a little annoyed. He looks at her for another moment before he gently lifts her off his lap. His pulse is erratic because it's been so long, too long since he's been with anyone he really liked. He wasn't kidding when he said he is feeling more for her than he is supposed to. But in order to make sure this was going somewhere, he had to be completely honest with her.

"I need to show you something first," he says.

"O...kay?"

Sam raises an eyebrow as he takes off his shoes and starts to unbuckle his belt. It not what it looks like and just this moment he feels a bit embarrassed about the erection in his boxer shorts.

"Well I was hoping I'd be the one doing that," Sam jokes nervously. He takes off his pants completely and stands before her, his hands flinching nervously. Jack can tell the exact moment when she sees it: The prosthesis which is attached to his lower left leg. Her eyes are wide with shock and confusion, traveling from the missing leg back up to his face. She's not saying anything and that's not making things any easier for him. If she were to voice disgust or discomfort, that he could deal with, but her silence is what gets to him.

"I used to work for the Air Force. Special ops. About seven years ago we were on a mission in Iraq. I can't say more, because it's classified, but things went to shit, lots of stuff exploded and my CO thought I died. So they left me."

"Oh my god, Jack," Sam whispers, her hand covering her mouth.

He sits back down but leaves a little space between them, with his eyes fixed on his hands in front of him.

"I was badly wounded. The enemy found me and held me in some underground bunker prison for three months. I don't remember much, and I think I'm glad I don't. Now, when they found me they tried to save my leg but it was too damaged and there was a lot of necrotic tissue. I'm quite lucky actually they didn't have to take off the thigh as well. I got a medical discharge and that was it." He still can't manage to look at her, to see her eyes filled with pity. Because that's what happens usually. She's the first person he has shown and told in years and he's not sure how she will handle this.

"It's why Sara left me." And woah where did that come from? Why is he talking about his ex now? "We were married for a couple of years but then I came back from Iraq and I wasn't the same person anymore. She tried, she really did and I don't blame her for anything she did in the end. She had every right to divorce me because I was being a complete son of a bitch. I pushed her away. I hurt her with my behavior, with my words…"

He rubs his hands through his face, trying to clear his head. Way to kill the mood, Jack. Great. Just perfect. He needs to stop talking. _Now_.

"And you know, I'd totally get it if you find this… me… repulsive now. Or if you're disgusted, or completely turned off because I just unloaded a hell of a lot emotional baggage on you. On your birthday."

Sam's hands are on his cheeks, slowly turning his face toward her and there she is. Her beautiful, gorgeous face, free of disgust and pity and judgement. Instead, she is smiling at him softly.

"Jack. I could never be disgusted because of something like this, quite the opposite actually. Thank you for telling me. For showing me. For being honest about it. Does it still hurt?"

He shakes his head. "Nah. Sometimes I still think I can feel it but… the prosthesis helps a lot. But there are things I can't do. Like pick you up when you're sitting on me and carry you to the bed because I'll lose my balance."

She smiles and kisses him sweetly on the lips, lingering for just a second. Then, Sam gets up, holding out a hand toward him which he grasps immediately.

"I think that's the least of our problems."


End file.
